


Is he going to save me?

by yellowpretendingtobered



Series: (You Drive Me) Crazy [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU-babysitting verse, Abduction, Babysitting, F/M, Gen, Not sure how much info is too much, Olicity freeform, Summer Lovin', Torture (only a smidgen), Vandalism, Yes Lincoln is the Count, Younger Thea, just adorable, mentions of child abuse, mentions of domestic violence, shoot out, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is a babysitter. She's just making ends meet through college. Everything gets infinitely more complicated when she gets a summer gig working for the Queens watching Thea. Oliver is emotionally inept, then throw in her friends/roommates Dean and Tommy, as well as someone she hoped would never resurface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And your name is?

"Hi there. You must be Thea" The little girl would barely look up from behind her brother's back. She sheepishly nodded her head in the affirmative before hiding once again. This wasn't Felicity's first run at babysitting. She'd sat for many families since turning fifteen. Now at nineteen she was practically a pro. Her regular family had asked to give her number to a friend on vacation and she wasn't about to refuse more money. Especially when they offered to pay her double her normal rate for coming over on such short notice. Jokes on them, she never has plans of her own, other than school. She may be a bit antisocial, but who cares?

This little one is more of a shy character at first, she'd have to draw her out. "My name is Felicity, and yours is?" She asked addressing her brother. Felicity had done the interview with Mr. and Mrs. Queen. She had been told that they had a son her age who would be there when she arrived and then relieve her when he got back home. Then there was Thea who was only five. She had a big imagination with a huge reserve of energy. So far all she saw was the shy exterior.

"Hi Felicity. My name is Oliver. How are you today?" He gave her a sly smile. He knew what she was doing.

"Hi Oliver. I'm good. I was just thinking how much fun it would be if we played some hide and seek. Would you like to play with me?" She chanced a glance to Thea who perked up behind him at the mention of the game.

Oliver gave a slight chuckle and head shake before he answered, "I'd love to play hide and seek. Its my favorite game"

"Mine too!" Chimed in Thea from behind who started to happily jump up amd down next to her brother.

"That's so great! Lets play a round before Oliver has to go. Then we can play a million more rounds together!" Felicity sunk down on her knees and tried to sound as excited as possible.

"Okay! Not it!" She was so excited she looked like she might burst with the cutest smile threatening to cut her face in two. Because she didn't know much about the house yet, she decided to be the seeker.

"I'll be it. You two go and hide. I'll count to thirty"

Half an hour later Oliver was saying goodbye to Thea and the two were left alone. Once you break down the initial wall Thea is a very vibrant, fun loving girl. They played several make believe games. Pretending to be heroes and villains, cops and robbers, at one point Felicity was pretending to be farm animals with Thea laughing like crazy as the farmer.

Felicity had arrived just after lunch and was meant to stay until one or two in the morning. Now it was six o'clock so she made some grilled cheese and ham sandwiches with a macaroni and cheese side. Some may say its too much cheese, but neither Felicity nor Thea felt that way. After dinner Thea was allowed to pick one more game before they went to read for bed. Of course she wouldn't be a five year old girl if she didn't want to play princess.

Except she wasn't a normal five year old girl. She was a fire fighter knight who saved the princess from the fire-breathing dragon guarding her tower where she was sleeping and waiting for true loves kiss from her prince. As Felicity lay on the couch in her 'tower' Thea pulled out her fake cell phone, with Barbie covering every surface of it, pressing buttons like a mad man. "Psst...what are you doing?"

"Felicity! You have to be asleep! I'm calling Ollie. He has to come rescue you"

"Oh. Is Ollie my one true love?"

"Yeah. But you should get another because he's not answering his phone" she shakes her Barbie phone around when Ollie fails to pick up.

"Why don't you try again. Maybe it'll work this time. I'll go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay. I'll try again. I don't want you to sleep forever. I want to play some more" so Thea holds the phone up to her ear again for a minute before they both hear, "Hello?" From behind Thea. Felicity jumps to make sure its okay and Thea practically throws her phone, but Oliver stops her at the last moment. He has his phone pressed to his ear and says, "Hello? Thea? Are you still there?"  
She smiles and raises her own phone to her ear. "Ollie come quick. I beat the dragon but Felicity needs a kiss from true love!"

"Oh no! My princess is in trouble?! I'll be right there. Thank you knight Thea" then he hangs up the phone and quickly walks toward the two from across the room.

Thea pushes Felicity back down. "You have to be sleeping!" So she does as she's told. Oliver kneels beside the bed and tells knight Thea that she's too young to watch people kiss so she turns around. Felicity opens her eyes thinking it was a ruse so she wouldn't be disappointed when they didn't kiss. Oliver winked at her and helped her sit up before placing a quick kiss on her lips. She stared in shock and Thea turned to see if they'd finished.

"Yay! It worked! Can we play chutes and ladders now?!" Thea chirped happily jumping up and down.

"No honey. Remember we agreed princess was the last game before bed. But I can read you Snow White if you'd like?"

"Yes! Lets go!"

"Okay, okay. Let me grab the book from my bag. You go get in bed" Thea was up those stairs so quickly you'd think she was Barry Allen.

Ahh...Flash. He'd always been her favorite super hero. For the longest time she'd dreamed of him being her prince and taking her to a better life. One where she didn't grow up in a foster home. She was lucky, however, this one had kept her since she was fifteen. She just moved out into an apartment with her roommate Tommy. He was her best friend. He was also always at home with his would-be supermodel girlfriend Laurel.

She walked across the room into the kitchen where her bag was left all night sitting on a bar stool at the floating island. When she turned around to head up the stairs she knocked into Oliver. "I hope you don't mind. I promised her earlier that I would read Snow White and she was so excited. I'll leave as soon as its done"

"Its not a problem at all. She loves you. You're lucky the last babysitter she didn't like got locked into the laundry room back at our house. It was straight out of Dennis the Menace" he chuckled. Felicity was about to respond when Thea shouted downstairs "I'm waiting!"

"I'd better get up there before she hatches a villainous plan" she smiles as she walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When the story is finished she creeps back down the stairs. Gathering her things she is surprised when a voice calls, "Thank you for watching Thea tonight. She seemed like she had a great time" Felicity turned to see Oliver leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed watching her pack.

"It was no trouble. She's one of the more vibrant kids I've watched. It was a nice change. Thea was great today" she shuffled nervously for a minute then turned to the hall moving toward the front door. Unexpectedly Oliver followed her. After pulling her boots back on he held out an envelope for her.

"Its all there. From one to one" he said.

"You didn't have to pay me until one. Its only eight thirty" she answered zipping up her jacket and fixing her hat.

"Of course we did. My mother said to pay you until you were meant to leave just in case I came back early"

"If your sure?" He nodded 'yes'. "Alright, well I should be going. My roommate worries. Honestly I think he made a hobby out of texting me 'How are you?' all day" she chuckled as she pulled open the door. She was half way down the driveway when he called out,

"Could I have your number? I'm thinking of getting a new hobby myself..."

"Your mom has my number" she called back and drove away.

Maybe Barry Allen wasn't the prince who would come save her after all.


	2. My old enemy...flat tires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You get a pie! You get a pie! Both of you get pies!" She yelled
> 
> "Alright Oprah. Better hurry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like a heel (dry and flaky). I told you guys that I was going to work on another chapter for this story...and i started to...but then life got busy. So this chapter is dedicated to SatanicAngel94 and Kitchenhoe for being fabulous people who asked for more. I hope that you enjoy it. Let me know if you want more because i can keep going if you guys want it.

Standing on the side of the road Felicity was faced with her old enemy...flat tires. Bobby, her mechanic foster father, had always drilled the importance of learning to change them but she never could get the hang of it. Now here she stood, on the side of the road, with a flat tire, a dead phone, and a worried lip between her teeth. Ugh, what's a damsel to do? 

She was standing on the side of the road for close to a half hour when someone pulled up beside her. She wasn't sure of the make of the car but it seemed expensive to her. The driver's window rolled down and the bright face of Oliver Queen was visible.

"Car trouble miss?" He asked with a smirk before turning off his car. His movements were swift and oddly graceful for someone of his stature. 

"Just a smidgen. What are you doing out here?" She asked not meaning to sound rude, but surprised to see him back. His mother had said that they were just visiting two weeks ago when she sat for them.

"It's nice to see you, too, Felicity. My parents bought the house here. So we're spending the summer" he answered chuckling at her confused expression. "What's the problem here?" He countered turning his gaze to the car.

"Its a flat tire. I may or may not have a spare on me...as well as the ability to change it" she said as she kicked the offending tire under the passengers side. Then leaning back against her car door she gave him an appraising and almost shy look, "I don't suppose you know how to change a flat?"

"Do dinosaurs still walk around?" He asked in reply.

"No..." She answered skeptically. "Does this mean you don't know?" 

"No, I don't. I've never had to before. Why haven't you called a tow truck?"

"Dead phone. I tried calling the old fashioned way, but it only made my throat hurt" she waved her phone in the air then threw it trough the open window. 

"Well," he pulled his own phone out and tossed it to her. Instantly her hand flew out to catch the object. "You can use mine then I'll wait with you until they get here. Sound like a plan?"

"Thanks for letting me use your phone, I really appreciate this, but you don't have to stay and wait with me" 

"Of course I do. I can't leave a lady all alone on the side of the road. How would that look for me?" He said chastisingly earning a grin from the blonde.

"Well, in that case you'd better not wait. Someone might catch onto the fact that you're not a cold hearted playboy" she shot over as she began dialing the number she knew well. When it picked up she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Oliver opened his mouth to reply when she stopped him by holding up a single finger as a silent gesture to wait.

"Singer's Salvage and Tow" she heard Sam's still young voice on the other end.

"Hey, Sammy, its Felicity. Is Dean working today?" She asked causing Oliver to raise his eyebrows. He hadn't expected that. 

"I don't know Lizzy, is he?" Sam irritatingly voiced.

"I said not to call me that, Sammy!" She whisper-screamed through the line. There was definitely a smirk in his voice when he replied,

"And I asked you not to call me Sammy!"

She let out a deep sigh. "Fine. Is your brother at work today Samuel? My car has a flat tire and I need him to come change it"

"Hold on. I'll put him on the phone" there was a momentary pause before an extremely loud "DEAN PHONE! ITS LIS!" Felicity prides herself on self preservation. For this reason she instinctively pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard Sam say he'd put Dean on the phone. Oliver had been watching her throughout the brief conversation. He wasn't sure what to make of the scene before him. When the screaming was done she put the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah?" Dean's deep voice asked.

"Hey, Dean. My car has a flat tire so I'm stranded on the side of the road and I need you to fix it"

"Excuse me? Who am I your maid? Surely you can ask nicer than that" he teased. She knew Sam and Dean well enough to know that Dean was serious. He wouldn't come out here unless she flattered him.

Letting out another deep sigh she replied in a distressed fake Southern accent, "Oh, Dean. My car has broken down and I need a big strong man to come and rescue me from this plight," then she put the phone on speaker and smirked over at Oliver, "Whoever does save me will surely receive a homemade pie as a show of gratitude" she lifted her hand and counted down from three silently with her fingers. As the last one came down they heard,

"Did you say pie?"

"Apple pie..." She replied deviously.

"Wherever you are I'll be there in five!"

"Its the intersection of Avenue A and Victory. Thanks Dean! I expect you no later than ten minutes or its free, okay, bye!" She hurried and hung up just as he was about to reply about goods not being cheap. "Sorry that took so long. I have an in with the mechanic but Sam and Dean never make anything easy on me" Her hand reached out to hand him back his phone. If she lingered when their fingers touched as a result, well then that was her problem.

"How do you know Sam and Dean?" He asked...was that a hint of jealousy in his voice? Surely not.

"I used to live with them. Since I was fifteen. They're Bobby's nephews, so once their dad passed away they came to live with us... But enough about me. How're you liking it here so far? Not too boring for a dashing Playboy?" Ugh...dashing? Really Felicity? Why don't you get a giant heart tattooed to your forehead with "F+O" written inside!

"I wouldn't say dashing. More like ruggedly handsome" he smirked at her. "I've liked it here so far. It just got a little more interesting, though" he punctuated with what Felicity has dubbed his "camera smile". Its not that she follows tabloids much, but she had been drawn to ones surrounding the only wealthy people she had ever met. After the genuine smile she saw gracing his face when he watched her run around with Thea, Felicity knew the difference between the two.

"Only a little more interesting?" She said mockingly shocked. "Next I suppose you'll tell me I'm only 'moderately beautiful'"

"I'd never say such a thing" and she almost believed him. He looked like he was about to say more when the gravelly sound of a classic car pulled their attention away. The '67 Chevy Impala came to a stop behind Felicitiy's. Dean came out of the car and pulled his toolbox out of the trunk. 

"Madame your knight is here to rescue you" he announced pausing five feet away from her before she could wrap her outstretched arms around him. "For a price..." he finished.

"Yes you shall receive your pie in the morning. Promise" she assured him giving a quick hug.

"Alright then let's get this show on the road. Literally" he began to take the offending tire off. Not even looking up he said, "No that's okay. Don't introduce me to your friend"

"Oh!" She slapped her hand to her head. "Right. Dean this is my friend Oliver. Oliver this is Dean" 

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen" he said offering his hand to Dean who had stood up and turned to face the stranger.

"Hey, Dean. Winchester" he replied shaking the offered hand. He then went back to his work.

"What're you doing way out here anyway? I thought you had class today, Lis?" Dean asked from his crouched position on the asphalt.

Felicity's eyes bulged at the mention. "Oh shit! What time is it!?" She frantically called looking to Oliver. He checked his watch then replied,

"Its 2:00" 

"Okay. I have fifteen minutes to get to campus and into my room. Okay. Okay." She wasn't hyperventilating, but she was freaking out. She couldn't be late to Business Law again. Professor Wilson would kill her. He already creeped her out enough with his eye patch and gravelly voice. 

"I can drive you over to campus" Oliver offered pulling her out of the haze her mind had become. She looked from him to Dean trying to decide what to do.

Dean, thankfully, looked up at her and smiled. "Go with Oliver. I'll call Jo and she'll take your car over to the school this way your not stuck there all night"

"Thank you so much! Both of you! You get a pie and you get a pie! You all get pies!"she cheered.

"Alright Oprah. Get going before I have to hear more complaining about your law professor" he adopted a higher tone to mimick Felicity complaining, "he's so creepy with his eye patch. He gives me the hardest work because he's a perv..." Oliver is laughing along with Dean, while Felicity is trying to hold back her snickers.

"He is!" She calls over her shoulder as she grabs her backpack and follows Oliver to his car. "Could you just have Jo drive it to my apartment? I'll get a ride home with Tommy since I don't have my phone. Thanks! Love you!" She called as they drove away.

The ride to campus was a mostly quiet one. She thanked Oliver as they pulled up outside her building. She was about to push open the door when he spoke up. "She wouldn't give it to me"

"Excuse me?" She asked with her hand now stagnant on the door handle.

"My mother," he smiled over to Felicity. "She didn't want me harassing the poor babysitter. I have a somewhat unsavory reputation that my mother apparently agrees with. I just wanted you to know that's why I haven't adopted that new hobby"

"Huh. Well," she said thoughtfully rummaging through her bag until she pulled out a pen. She tore out a piece of paper then scrawled her name and number onto it. "There. Now you can fit in with the other cool kids. Once my phone decides to join the living again" she opened the door to step outside then turns when its shut. Leaning her frame into the open window she says, "Thanks again. I'll talk to you soon. Tell Thea we'll play soon"

She's late once again to Business Law. Professor Slade Wilson scolds her, again, but this time she doesn't care. And later that night when her phone is charged she reads a message from an unknown number that reads: I changed my mind. This town got a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another story with Supernatural characters mixed with Arrow characters and its just so much fun for me to write that i really couldn't resist adding them to this. Its completely AU, just about, so if you like it I shall continue. (Don't worry its all about Felicity and Oliver...or maybe worry a little)


	3. A random day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background on Felicity and a day in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here's a chapter about Felicity. I don't know what it is. Informational maybe? Stuff happens. Enjoy and let me know what you think, okay?

"Oh my god, stop!" Tommy said from his seat across the small wooden table where they eat breakfast together every morning. "If you check your phone one more time for a message from that tool bag I'm going to flip this table over"

"Over exaggerating?" Felicity asked back. Besides she wasn't checking her phone that often. She was just really impatient. 

"No, I'm really not. Every five minutes your checking your phone and he's not even worth your time. Just stop with the insanity, Lis" he said almost pleadingly, "there will not be a different outcome no matter how much you want one". It was no surprise that Tommy was protective over her. After all he hated her ex-boyfriend. Everyone did. He was the first guy she'd ever dated and the first guy she thought she loved... it was complicated.

They met when she was first shipped here to live with Bobby. Bobby was nervous about having her at first. He wasn't usually one to take in older kids but he made an exception for her. Ellen had taken one glance at her and declared "she's coming home with us". She's stayed ever since. After she turned eighteen Ellen and Bobby had officially adopted her. 

Soon after she first came out, Ellen had taken her to the mall to get some new clothes. Felicity had never really been much into girly clothes, the opposite of Ellen's daughter, Jo. As she was browsing through some racks, closer to the men's section than the ladies' she tripped over nothing in particular and fell to the floor on top of another person. 

That person was Lincoln Count. Yeah, his name was weird but he was a nice guy about her falling all over him. They had become friends after that and then three years later he asked her out. They dated for a while before she caught onto the fact that: She kind of hates him. There is a lot that she hates about him. The way that he treats her friends, the way he down talks things that are important to her, the way that he is so immature sometimes just makes her want to commit murder. But then he does something great for her once in a while, or says sweet things that make her rethink her decision to break up.

Sometimes she feels like she'll never be good enough for anyone. Despite the great home that she's found now, she was shuffled around by too many families. Always giving her back for some reason or another. It was constantly varied with the only constant being that it was ALWAYS her own fault. Some homes she blocked from her memory because they were too painful, emotionally or physically. But any harm that came her way she deserved because, after all it was her fault. She wasn't good enough. Wasn't pretty enough. Smart enough. She still isn't any of those things and more.

Being with Bobby and Ellen gave her a new family and she made new friends, but she still felt the same anxiety most of the time. She just isn't enough. 

One day she and Lincoln were spending the night in just hanging out at his house. She still isn't sure what she said to him but he flipped out on her. One thing led to another and she went home that night with a bruise forming across her left eye and cheek from his backhand to match the bruising on her ribs from where he kicked her. 

She dodged Ellen and Bobby for a while trying to cover it up, but she couldn't hide it from Joanna Beth, who had become her best friend as well as sister, and consequently Sam, who was and still is, Jo's boyfriend. Of course then they told Dean even though she begged them not to. In turn Dean grabbed Tommy and a crowbar. They assaulted his car in the dead of night then threatened him with bodily harm the next morning if he so much as looked at her again. The whole situation was crazy to her. But, as it turns out Lincoln was freaking insane. He tried to set Dean's car on fire...with him in it. Eventually things worked out. Lincoln is in prison for the next year and her body has healed where it counts.

But everyone was very protective of her. They were fiercely loyal and didn't like new people. 

"Tommy, you don't even know him. Why don't you meet him before you get crazy protective?" She said making a show of getting up to put her phone in her back pocket before sitting back down. Just then Dean crawled off the couch to the kitchen area/dining room.  
He grabbed a mug from the cupboard filling it with coffee. Taking a sip, he leaned his half-awake form against the counter. "Mornin'" he mumbled.

"Good morning Pumpkin Pie!" Felicity smiled deviously.

"No, stop...not good...head hurt..." 

"Caveman drink lot alcohol? Get booboo?" Tommy grunted in his direction. In return Felicity laughed and Dean gave him the finger. 

"Don't mess with the Neanderthal. Wouldn't want to get a club to the head" she warned. 

"Shut it. I wanted to ask you guys something," Dean said sitting down in the left over chair. "Do you guys have room for another awesome roommate?"

"Yes!" Felicity screeched out causing Dean to flinch in pain. "Is Sam looking for somewhere to stay!?"

"What!? You'd rather live with Sam than this piece of tail?" He punctuated with a gesture up and down his body.

"Ew, Dean, I'm eating. That's gross" Felicity let out.

Tommy said around a mouthful of cheerios, "I'd hit that". Felicity fake gagged while the guys high-fived. 

"Yes, move in. Now can we change the topic?"

"Sure. Tell me about Oliver, Dean"

"Oh, he's a dream boat," he teased. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, and his muscles..." He trailed off when Felicity leaned over to slap him in he head. Then she left the room to her own and slammed the door for good measure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night she was coming back to the apartment after a harried day of classes and a shift at the local diner, The Roadhouse. Ellen owned it so she picked up shifts after classes when she needed to scramble up more rent money. 

The apartment she rented with Tommy, and now Dean, is on the fifth floor. The building is only eight floors tall. Each floor has three apartments on it so there aren't too many people who live in the building. The other Tennant's are a mixed bag. Sometimes she feels like Forest Gump and Tommy tells her: our neighbors are like a box of chocolates you never know which ones are nuts.

As long as she doesn't run into the guy from 4b she's safe. He's a slimy, British bloke. Even though Mr. Crowley is twice her age he feels the need to hit on her at every turn. And just as the door opens she realizes that today is quickly taking a turn for the worse.

Just get upstairs. Just get upstairs. Don't let him touch your ass and just get upstairs to freedom...

"Ah, good afternoon Miss Smoak. Headed upstairs?" He purrs as they enter the elevator. 

"Yes" is all she replies smiling politely hoping she doesn't have to talk to him for long. But of course that's not the case. 

"Coming from class then?" 

"Yes" she bobs her head in the affirmative. "Lots of work to do"

"I see. You know if you ever find yourself needing some company," Sweet mother of Jesus, thank you lord! She thinks as the elevator stops on the fourth floor. Crowley pulls a card from his pocket, "you can give me a call at any time". Handing her the card with a wink he steps off of he elevator. Felicity pressed the 'close door' button so many times it must be broken. From now on, she thinks, I'm taking the stairs.

Once she toes off her boots, throws her keys into the bowl by the front door, and walks to make a sandwich her phone goes off. She recognises the generic ring to signal that its someone she babysits for. You can never be too organized...or can you?

"Hello, Felicity speaking" she answered as generically as her ringtone.

"Hi, Felicity. Its Moira Queen. How are you dear?"

"I'm well, Mrs. Queen. And you?"

"I'm doing well. I was wondering if you were available to come over tonight. I wouldn't normally ask so last minute, but my husband got some theater tickets to a show I've been nagging him to see" she let out a soft laugh to her own joke. 

Smiling Felicity replied, "I'm free all night. What time would you like me to come over?" 

"If you could come by around five?"

"Of course Mrs. Queen..."

"Call me Moira, sweetheart"

"Okay. I'll leave in a few minutes. I'll see you then"

"Thank you, dear. I'll see you then" As the phone hung up Felicity let out a deep sigh. Maybe she'll pick up some food on the way. And she'll bring some for Thea. Pulling her shoes back on and grabbing her keys Felicity heads once more outside to her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Thanks Jo, you're the best!" She said hanging up the phone as she walks toward the front door. The door barely rings once before its thrown open by an enthusiastic Thea.

"Licity! Come see my room! I have so many more toys upstairs now! Let's play!" She screams while pulling Felicity by the sleeve into the house. 

"Hold on, silly. How've you been? I haven't seen you in a while"

"Thea, be good for Felicity. Felicity, honey, thank you again. We won't be back until very late, so Oliver will be back around one or two. Is that alright with you? If not I can have him come back earlier"

"That's fine. I brought some books to study with anyway" she said patting her messenger bag.

Moira smiled. "Alright. Have a nice evening kids. I love you sweetie" she said lifting Thea into her arms. When she was done her husband took his turn spinning Thea around in his arms. Then Thea was back on her feet and the Queens were out the door.

 

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Thea yelled from her spot next to Felicity on the couch. Felicity scooped up Thea from behind pulling a giggle from the little girl in her arms.

"If you can't reach the doorbell, you can't answer it by yourself. Capice?" Thea giggled some more as Felicity spun them toward the door then placed her down. She checked the door before opening it to Dean's face holding a paper bag.

Thea was standing completely still just gaping at him. "Did someone place an order?" Dean asked smiling. He bent down to Thea's height. "That'll be ten dollars darling"

She stepped closer to Felicity's leg saying shyly, "I don't have any money"

"Hmm," he pretended to think. "Tell you what. I'll let you have the whole bag for a high five. What do you say?" He lifted his hand waiting. After a tentative moment she high fived him. "Alright! I'm glad you said yes, because I put a special piece of pie in there for you" he winked at her then stood up again. "Here's your food Lis"

"Do you know him?" Thea whispered. To which Felicity gave a small laugh.

"Thea, this is my friend Dean. He's kind of like my big brother"

"Like Ollie?"

"Exactly. He's like my Ollie. And he brought you some pie. How about we thank him? Then we'll kick him out and eat" she whispered the last. Once she did Thea let out a quick "Thanks, Dean!" before running for the kitchen to eat her pie.

"Thanks. I'll see you at home?" He nodded saying, "yeah. I'll see you later"as he walked away.

"Alright, Thea! Let's eat!" She shouted locking the front door again.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around midnight Felicity was so tired from everything that she was dangerously close to falling asleep on the very soft, spacious couch in the living room. In an effort to stay awake she scooted down to the floor, turning up the volume in her headphones. Who knew she could fall asleep to the sounds of Simple Plan singing Welcome to My Life? 

Sun. So much sun! Turn it off! Was in a constant loop in her mind. After the fourth cycle she pulled herself up to close the blinds when she realized that her room never got this much sun. She also didn't remember driving home last night.

Felicity jumped to her feet knocking into the bedside table with her knee. "Goddamn!" She cursed under her breath. Shaky hands righted the fallen picture frame to see a picture of the Queen's sans Oliver playing on the beach. Where was she? The room was a deep blue color, modestly decorated. Only a bed, dresser, closet, and nightstand reside inside the four walls. 

Pulling out her phone she noticed the time was a quarter past nine. Slowly she gathered her bag at the foot of the bed and crept through the house. She knew how to get around once in the hallway. She crept downstairs reminiscent to the woman in the Yellow Wallpaper. 

Turning the corner to the living room, where she had discarded her shoes the night before, she found Oliver Queen asleep on the couch. Silently she pulled her shoes on. That is, until she lifted the bum knee and couldn't stop the small squeal that escaped. Oliver was up in an instant. 

"Hey, you're up," he said visibly relaxing when he saw it was only her. "You fell asleep last night. I was going to wake you but you wouldn't have it so I took you upstairs to my room. I hope that was okay" he was sitting up rubbing his weary eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me sleep here. I had a...tiring day...to say the least. I'm going to head out now" she whispered into the silence backing away as she did so.

"Wait, hold on" she paused while he stood up displaying his bare chest. Embarrassingly she couldn't look away as he bent down to pick up his wallet. "I didn't pay you for last night" 

As if by some cruel twist of fate Moira Queen chose that moment to walk down the hall. She paused at the foot of the stairs watching the exchange. Felicity pulled herself together and thanked Oliver again. Oliver asked her to stay but she refused she had class in an hour. 

When Felicity left Moira thought that she would be good for both of her kids.

When Felicity left she thought 'huh I've never been paid after sleeping in someone's bed before'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Show me the love...


	4. Can I borrow your card to Guys-R-Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's definitely a member of Models-R-Us"
> 
> "Think he'd let me borrow his card?"
> 
> "Don't you have a boyfriend?"
> 
> "Yeah...he's a hot tamale!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've decided that every chapter I post will start with my top five of the day. (I really love John Cusack) okay. So top five for today will be:
> 
> Top 5 upsetting things of the day:
> 
> 5\. OUAT Wonderland will only have one season
> 
> 4\. Misha Collins is married!
> 
> 3\. They cancelled Raising Hope just like they threw away My Name Is Earl!!! 
> 
> 2\. They made me care about Neal enough to mourn his death...goddamn them!
> 
> 1\. The damn librarian I've been crushing on for the past two years wasn't there today! (That really gets my goat)
> 
> I own nothing except everything the light touches!  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Felicity grabbed another glass from the counter placing it into the bucket by her feet. After she was done cleaning the debris from the bar top her rag found its way across the surface erasing the grime of the day. Unknown to her a figure was silently creeping up behind her. Suddenly she was attacked.

"Guess who!" 

"I'm going to go with...Steven Amel?!" Felicity let out as the hands of the person using her as a swing came around her eyes.

"Pfft. Yeah you wish" 

"Yes I do. Now get off of me before your mom walks in. Ellen will kill us if we break something" Felicity's common sense worked and Jo was quickly crawling off of her adoptive sister. 

"To be honest with you, I'd rather have Jared than Sam. But don't let him know" Jo said as if it were a secret. 

"Please," Felicity drawled, taking up her rag again, "everyone knows you're just biding your time before Padaleki miraculously leaves his wife and career for you" 

"As long as we're all on the same page. So what's new with you. Haven't seen you in forever" the blonde says jumping up to sit on the counter Felicity just cleaned. Felicity isn't sure where the apple came from but Jo rubs the newly materialised apple on her shirt before taking a generous bite. The sound of her crunch fills the silence until Felicity speaks while grimacing at the display.

"Everything is alright with me," she said pausing her work to jump onto the counter next to Jo. "I've been babysitting more, which is good..." 

She's cut off by Jo voicing, "For the rich stud muffin?" Jo asked around her mouth full of Granny Smith causing pieces to spray out between them. 

They both started laughing when a piece almost hit Felicity in the eye. Jo reached over to swipe away anything dirtying her friend.

"You're so gross! Ugh!" Felicity said swatting her hand away. "Yes. It's for the rich stud muffin" she chuckled.

"Are you kids bringing that back? I used to call Bobby a stud muffin, you know" 

"Ew! Mom!" Jo burst out again with a mouthful.

"Joanna Beth! That's disgusting. Don't speak with your mouth full and what have I told you. Tables are for glasses not for asses" Ellen scolded before sitting on a stool across from the girls. "Now who is this muffin?" Ellen asked as neither girl made to move off the counter.

Jo swallowed then said in a sing-song voice, "Oliver Queen. Lis has been babysitting his younger sister and she liiiikes him...Felicity and Oliver sittin' in a tree..."

"What are you three?" Felicity jabs at her ribs. Jo is quicker to the draw catching her wrist inside her hand.

"I'm this many!" She chirps holding up her palm.

Felicity only shakes her head in reply. "I don't have a crush on him. Not like he'd ever look at me anyway. He probably has a membership to 'models-r-us'" 

"Think he'd lend me his card?" Jo interrupts. 

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Ellen scolds.

"Mhm...and he's a hot tamale..."

"'Kay. So tell me about what's up with you. Haven't seen you long enough to talk in a while, honey" she says patting Felicity's knee.

"Well, not much has really happened. School is school. Wilson still hates me, but who cares what eye-patch thinks? Right? Tommy and Laurel are still dating. She's a nice girl and all but I think he can do better. What else...?" She pauses to think.

"Why don't you tell me about what its like to babysit for American Royalty?" The end of her sentence is dripping with so much sarcasm Felicity is afraid she'll have to clean it off the floor later.

"Please, they're not the Kennedys. Thea is a great kid though," she starts to chuckle, "she has a crush on Dean!" The others look shocked for a moment before they start laughing too. "He came to bring me some food last week and she couldn't stop talking about him. It was adorable. Oh and..." She waves her hand in the air as though he's just remembered something of vital importance, "did you guys know that all of a sudden Tommy and Oliver are friends!?"

"What?" Jo asked jumping down to throw away her apple core. She saunters back over but decides to stand. "How'd that happen?" 

"Hell if I know. All I know is that I saw them hanging out earlier at the food court in the mall. Laurel and Sarah were there so I figure it was a double date. Told you guys, models-r-us"

XXXXXXX EARLIER XXXXXXXX

What was happening to him? 

Why was he wandering around a strange mall looking for a guy he didn't even know. 

[ Rolling out of bed at noon Oliver crawled around on the floor looking for his horrendous cell phone. The alarm was blaring a crowing rooster at maximum volume. His Dad liked to change the alarms on it everyday with a new time to get up and a new obnoxious tone to do the waking. 

Just under the bed he found it! Yes! Victory! Just as he was creeping back into bed he realized that he couldn't fall back asleep. He also realized that he had nothing to do today, as well as the fact that didn't know anyone here. No one except Felicity. 

He'd gotten to know Felicity a little when they texted or when he coincidentally came home early those nights that she was over. He was known for being a shameless ladies man, but he was feeling out the waters. Felicity was different. He knew it the minute that he saw her playing with his sister. Other girls pretended to care about Thea because they wanted to get close to him and his money. But Felicity genuinely liked Thea. And Thea returned the favor. 

His thoughts were abruptly stopped when his phone began to buzz on his stomach where he'd dropped it a moment ago. He picked up the call even though he didn't recognize the number. He did recognize the area code as local. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Oliver, right?"

"Uhm, yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Thomas Merlyn. I got your number from Felicity. I'm her roommate. Are you free? I think we should talk" Thomas said from the other line. This was really strange. Why would Felicity give this guy his number? And what could they possibly have to talk about?

"Yeah, I'm free today. Where do you want to meet?" Why not go along with it. Its not like he's a small guy. He could defend himself if need be.

"I know your new here. Do you know where the mall is?"

"Yeah. I've been there," he said remembering just yesterday when he took Thea out to get some of the new Frozen dolls. She cracks up every time Olaf sings In Summer. He smiles at the memory. "Want to meet in the food court?"

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Half an hour?"

"Sure. I'll be there" Then they hung up. That was bizarre.]

Oh yeah. That's why he was wandering around the mall for the food court. Suddenly it comes into sight. Not a minute after he asked himself how he was going to recognize a guy he's never met his phone rings. Its him.

"Hey, are you here?" Oliver asks as he picks up.

"Yeah. I'm the guy waving like a moron" Thomas chuckled. Finding him, Oliver waved back and ended the call.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tommy looked over and saw Oliver aimlessly walking over to the court. He couldn't let the guy suffer so he had called and waved his arms breaking the ominous air of their meeting. Even though he was trying so hard to be serious...he really was, only for Lis...it was his nature to put people at ease. He couldn't help himself.

He got to his feet as Oliver rounded the table. The goal of this meeting is to decide what he thinks of the notorious playboy. You can't believe everything the media spouts, but he has to be careful with everyone who tries to get close to Felicity. No matter how small the motion seems to be. He'd be damned if he ever let's anyone like Lincoln anywhere near her ever again.

"Hi. I'm Tommy. Sorry about the formality earlier. Just seemed to fit" Tommy said with a plastered polite smile.

"Hi. I'm Oliver. So is everything alright with Felicity?" Oliver asked before sitting in the chair opposite Tommy, who waved away the comment.

"Yeah, Lis is fine. I just wanted to meet you. She's spending a lot of time working for you guys and she says that you're friends" Watching Oliver was weird. He could see that the blonde was trying to school his features. He was suspicious of Tommy, also.

"We are friends. But I don't know anything about you. Can you prove that you know her?"

"Well if having your number wasn't enough, hold on" he said reaching for his phone. He dialed and put it on speaker. Three rings in, a laughing Felicity was on the line.

"Tommy! Hey, what's up?" There was laughing on the other line.

"Lis what are you doing?" He momentarily forgot that Oliver was sitting there listening. Her tinkling laughter could be heard through the line.

"Dean and I are shopping for some...put those back! No I will not allow brony pants in my apartment!" Then there was a deeper voice that both men recognized saying, "Come on! I make the bronies rock!"

"We're shopping for new clothes. Dean has to wear more than just his boxers if he plans to sleep anywhere near my space-yeah, those are good- what're you doing Tommy? Sidebar what do you want for lunch? I'll pick something up for you while we're out"

"That's okay Lis. I'm having lunch with a friend today"

"Ooh...is it a lady friend? Oh wait. It had better be Laurel if its a lady date! Thomas Merlyn I do not condone cheating and if I find out you did I will kick your ass! Well, not me I'll have Dean do it because you could probably take me down. Oh better yet I'll have Jo come down on you! She's a damn scrappy fighter. One time she bit my ear! It was like fighting Mike Tyson! And then another... "

"Lis. I'm hanging up now. Love ya. Bye" Tommy cut through her ramble. There was a very audible sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget to breathe. I'll see you at home later. Say hi to Laurel for me annnnd remember that you guys have to make dinner tonight because I'll be babysitting. Love you bye!" Then she hung up. 

"I think that was sufficient evidence" Oliver said to a smirking Tommy.

"Yeah, she's a whirlwind. Listen, I don't know you. Maybe your a good guy, but your reputation precedes you and I love Felicity. She's my better half. We met the first day that she got here. I used to live next to Bobby, her foster father. She's been the single most important person to me since then. The only one that I can always count on without a doubt" he looked down at his hands on the table. The light catches the scar on his hand and he remembers the days when his father would drink too much. 

Malcolm was a hateful man. Drinking away his sorrows every night after the murder of his wife. Tommy was only six when the abuse began but it continued his whole life, until he moved out. He'd been hiding in the space between the two properties where the fence and giant oak created a sort of shield from the world. He would crawl inside that space to forget the everything. Felicity had found his safe space the day she arrived. She was looking for her own. After apologising for encroaching on him, something inside of him clicked. Something about Felicity drew him near. They shared the spot after that. Soon she discovered what his father would do and he discovered that she wasn't a stranger to abuse of this nature either. They leaned on each other. Some night she would sneak him into her bedroom to care for his wounds. Both physical and emotional. 

On nights when the pain of everything was too overwhelming he would cry on her shoulder while she sang softly to him. Always something uplifting. He felt his love in every fiber of his being. He would do ANYTHING to keep her safe.

"So I want you to know something," he said looking back up to meet Oliver's eyes. Expression the definition of serious. "I will do anything for her. I don't care what that entails. And though I have a handsome face, I'd brave prison for her. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Oliver returns his gaze, "yeah. I understand"

He was going to keep going but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning back he saw his girlfriend Laurel with her sister Sarah. They crashed the lunch effectively ending his threats, but Tommy gave Oliver a look that said 'we're not done yet'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver couldn't go home not yet. He was so riled up from his earlier confrontation with Tommy. He learned a lot about Felicity. And he had a lot of questions about her still.

1\. Bobby was her foster father?

2\. Dean was sleeping with her? In his boxers? Were they together?

3\. She has a lot of guy friends.

4\. Tommy was willing to murder him if he hurt her. Which he didn't plan to do, he didn't even know how he felt about her yet. They'd only been talking for the past three weeks. But it was still threatening.

It was eight o'clock. He couldn't go home yet. She was there. But he didn't really want to be anywhere else and he couldn't stop thinking about her! Its driving him insane. Not just those burning thoughts trying to figure out the mystery of her. It was also her smile. The way she lit up a room armed with only her happiness. It was her wit. She always had something snappy and thought out to say. Her beautiful eyes. Her lips...

He needs a drink...or thirteen. After all, the more I drink...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felicity just finished putting a very sleeping Thea into her room after falling asleep watching Frozen, when her phone begins to ring. It isn't generic though. Its the tune of the Twilight Zone, because that's how she feels when they talk. Like this isn't really her life. 

"Shouldn't you be partying somewhere?" She answers not missing a beat. The voice on the other line is deeper in tone. It most definitely is not Oliver's.

"Well, I was trying to go home but this guy is wasted and I figured I should probably do something about that. I asked him who I should call. He kept slurring the word Felicity" deep voice said. "Do you know where I should take...-what's your name?- Oliver?"

"Yeah, uhm, I'll give you the address. Can you call me when your outside though? I just put the baby to bed" then they exchanged information. 

Twenty minutes later she was in the Twilight Zone again.

Swinging the door open Oliver's body weight is transferred to her slim frame. "Thank you so much Mr. Diggle. I'd ask if you wanted to come in but its not my home and I don't actually know you"

He smiled at that. "You can call me John. I'd be worried if you did ask me to come in. I have a private security firm, so I understand the dangers. Here's my card, just in case. He may need it when he's sober"

"Sorry. This doesn't usually happen" she tried to explain, but he waves her off.

"I'm just glad he's safe this time. Good luck with him and don't hesitate to call"

"Thanks again!" She called after him as he made his way to his car. Shutting the door she let out a hefty sigh. "Great. What am I supposed to do with you?" She muttered.

"Just love me Felicity..." He groggily replied. He was clearly passed the point of no return. 

When they finally reached the couch, she gave up on trying to get him up the stairs, she laid him down gently. Removing his boots and socks she laid a throw blanket over his sleeping limbs. She couldn't leave now. Not when he's this smashed. She's seen all of her boys this drunk. It always gets worse during the night. His parents wouldn't be home until the day after tomorrow.

That's how Felicity ended up soothing Oliver to sleep twice after waking in a panic to vomit his brains out. The second vomit fiesta gave him some sense. He grabbed Felicity's hand tiredly leading them both into his room. She was willing to look after him so he didn't drown in his throw up, but she hesitated when he lead her to the bed. 

He gave a half hearted attempt to pull her in. It alone was enough to make her smile. So she told herself it was in his best interest for her to be close at all times. She sang to him softly to lull him to sleep. The same way that she would for Tommy. When he breathed her name in his sleep a little later she knew she was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn that was long. I've been writing it sporadically all day. Let me know, okay. PLEASE!? 
> 
> My friend says we need to figure it how to get memberships to Guys-R-Us and I concur. If any of you guys figure it out you'll help a sister out, right?


	5. I could fall...in love...with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... As well as that night. Oliver realizes he is an ass and give up running, Dean hangs out with Thea, and they get a phone call that horrifies them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from the Selena song I could fall in love. She was a beautiful person taken too soon.
> 
> Top 5 biggest fears:
> 
> 5\. Being buried alive (Watch Buried. Ryan Reynolds made me cry and have a panic attack)
> 
> 4\. Being mauled by a lion (Watch Shadow in the darkness)
> 
> 3\. Drowning
> 
> 2\. Never being loved (although it feels that way sometimes)
> 
> 1\. Being betrayed by the person who finally does love me...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Oliver woke up to a fit of nausea. He grudgingly slid from the covers and walked to the bathroom down the hall. After divesting his stomach of its few remaining contents, Oliver walked groggily down the stairs. He didn't get any further than the bottom of the staircase when singing caught his ears. 

"Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes," Was that Felicity? "Try to tell you stop, but your cologne got me so out of breath," He peeked into the kitchen to confirm his suspicions. She was standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes and shaking her hips. "I been waking up in the morning freaking hating myself, I been waking up feeling satisfied but angry as hell. Baby there you go again, there you again making me love you," she stopped abruptly when Thea came bounding past him running to the kitchen. 

He kept to his perch against the far wall, hidden from the two ladies in the house. He watched on as Thea lifted herself into a chair at the floating island. Then she knocked rhythmically against the glass. 

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies. But now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman," Thea paused. She waited for Felicity to say her part and true to form she answered back as she turned to give Thea a plate of pancakes.

"Not till you easy your breakfast," she sang in a silly voice only meant for Thea.

"Those aren't the words!" The young girl giggled as she stuffed a piece into her mouth.

"I like to improvise" she smiled at the sight of Thea chewing with syrup sticking to her chin. She tried to move the unruly hair from her face with the back of her hand. After three failed attempts she huffed her annoyance and Felicity took pity on her.

"What does inprise mean?" She asked around a mouthful as Felicity walked around the counter to fix her hair.

"Improvise," she pronunciated first. "It means that I like to make up my own words. Do you like to make up your own words?" Felicity finished her hair and walked back to the stove to flip the last pancakes. She was putting a plate in the microwave to keep warm while she grabbed a piece of paper from her bag.

"Yes! Ollie makes fun of me because they aren't the real words," she pouted finishing her last bite.

"Well, that's because Oliver isn't as creative as us. It must be because we're so much cooler than him," she finished writing up her note and looked back at the giggling girl in front of her. "Now, let's wash your face and get you to swim practice, shall we?"

Oliver chose that moment to walk into the room as Thea ran past him to the bathroom.

"Hey. What's going on?" He asked while wincing at the bight sun flowing in through the window.

"I didn't expect you awake so early. It is only 9:45, after all. You were pretty wasted last night," she said reaching for the plate she placed in the microwave. "I'll take Thea to swim practice while you get over the hangover. Here's some pancakes if you feel like eating. I left you a note, but I guess you don't need it now," grabbing her purse she finished, "we'll be back later and I'll have my phone in case of emergencies".

By this time Thea had her sneakers on and was impatiently calling Felicity to the front door. When they left Oliver felt weird. 

He'd gone on his little bender to stay away from Felicity and whatever it was she was making him feel. But coming home last night had proven to do the opposite. Thankfully she hasn't said anything about his clingyness.

The last time he threw up last night he had become much more sober. So, he knew exactly what he was doing when he pulled her into bed with him. He shouldn't have done it, but he was so tired and needy that he couldn't stop himself. 

Now here he was. Sitting in his kitchen with the pancakes she made for him and his little sister. She stayed to help him not drown in a puddle of throw up. Then she stayed longer still to watch his sister while he recovered from trying to drink her away. It was at this thought that he had his big epiphany:

Oliver Queen is an ass...

XXXXX

Thea bounded into the house three hours later. She was so excited. After practice she was "sooo hungry, Felicity!" That Felicity stopped by the diner to get Thea some fries. She met Ellen and Sam, who'd been working. She was a little disappointed to hear that Dean wasn't there.

Now they both walked in to see Oliver sleeping on the couch. Felicity put his food on the counter. Just a minute later she sees Thea climb on top of her sleeping brother. 

"Good morning George, how are you? I hope you're feeling fine..." She started. When he kept his eyes closed she shook him a little. "Ollie! It's your turn!"

There was a sigh before he sang, "I'd love to stay and talk but it's almost 8:00 and I haven't got the time..." Then he turned over to tickle Thea. "How was your practice?" He asked ceasing in his tickling with Thea still laying on top of him. 

"We did the butterfly today! Just like the ones we read about Ollie!" She screeched excitedly. Felicity thought they were adorable together.

She knew this was a private moment but she couldn't bring herself to walk away. Oliver was like a different person when it came to Thea. He softened completely, letting his emotions flow freely. He became a child again, while also teaching her in little ways. Right now Thea was talking about the little boy who had pushed her in the pool during practice. Thea had told her that it wasn't the first time that he'd been mean to her. It was a case of puppy love. He even pulled her pigtails. If that isn't playground love, then what was?

"I told you Speedy, that means he likes you. But you can't let Roy push you around. You have to make him stop," Oliver was saying when she finally pried her eyes away from the family Lifetime moment. 

For the minute it took to grab her bag off the table she felt both happy that they could have such moments and sad for herself that she never had a family like this until she was much older than Thea. 

She walked back to the room. "I'm going to go now, you guys. I took Thea to lunch and I brought you something back. I'll see you later honey," she said beginning to walk backwards. 

Thea jumped up to her feet as Oliver also sat upright. "No! Do you have to go?" Thea whimpered. 

"I'm sorry hun. I have some big kid stuff to do. My mommy doesn't wash my clothes anymore," she said leaning down to give Thea a hug.

"Hold on. Let me pay you for today," Oliver said getting to his feet. 

"That's alright. Its on the house, today"

"I insist. You stayed way longer than you had to. And you bought her lunch" 

"I also insist. Today was free. Even for me. Ellen never makes me pay. But she also doesn't wash my clothes which is something that I need to do today or I'll have to wear my pajamas to class tomorrow," she punctuated by rising to her full height and poking Thea on the nose.

"Can you come back for dinner?!" Thea asked eagerly. Oliver scooped her up into his arms. 

"What a great idea Speedy. Would you like to have dinner with us Felicity?" It might have been her imagination but she could swear Oliver was just as eager.

"I'd like to guys. But I'm supposed to meet Sam and Dean for dinner tonight. I promised, since I haven't had dinner at home lately," Sam had cornered her in the Roadhouse and made her promise to hang out with them. She could never say no to Samsquatch.

"Dean can come!" Thea screeched earnestly. "Can he Ollie?!"

"Sure Speedy. If Dean wants to come he can. Sam, too"

"Alright then. Be ready for two bottomless pits," she said backing out before they could make any more requests for her time. "I'll come back around...six-ish?"

"Perfect," Oliver and Thea were wearing matching grins. "See you then," tonight they'd both dine with the object of their affections.

XXXXX

Felicity was just putting the detergent into the washer when she decided to call Dean to let him know. She dialed as she put the detergent inside her hamper. She didn't keep anything in the laundry room anymore. Not since she caught Meg from 4C using all of her Tide. Of course, she lived on the same floor as Creepy Crowley.

"Batman speaking," Dean's deep voice rumbled through the line.

"Wonder Woman, here. So, I know we're supposed to have dinner tonight but I got roped into having dinner with the Queens and..."

"Were you persuaded by his abs? Or his eyes? It better not be his wallet...but if it is I want a cut of the take,"

"Dean! Shut up. WE'RE having dinner tonight with the Queens. Pass the message to Samsquatch. I don't want to deal with his bitchface through the phone,"

"Sorry, can't. Rich people make me break out in hives..." He answered teasingly.

"Well, take a Claritin an get over it," she smiled. "I already said yes. So, too bad"

"Fine. I'll tell Boy Wonder and meet you there. What time is this hoedown anyway?" Felicity smiled to herself. He always gives in to her. Growing up these last few years together made all four incredibly close. Dean and Sam treated her like a sister. Dean treated Jo like a sister, too, but he'd always had a soft spot for Felicity that she only shared with Sammy. 

Sam treated Jo like family, although not like a sister. If it weren't for the fact that Bobby wasn't Jo's biological father, their relationship would be incestuously wrong.

"Meet there around six. Thanks!" Dean grumbled a little more before they hung up. Now all she had to do was finish up her laundry then write up her economics homework. 

They called her crazy for double majoring, but she wanted to prove them all wrong with her success. Of course they were supportive of her choices. They just didn't want her to burn herself out. That's why she kept to her computer engineering during the Spring and Fall then took her Business courses in Summer and Winter sessions.

She wasn't burning herself out. She was just tired...a lot.

She sunk to the floor with her back against the washer. She grabbed the Macroeconomic text she brought to the basement with her and began the next chapter. She had to finish it before she left tonight.

 

XXXXX

 

Dinner was surprisingly a success. Felicity brought a pie that she made, mostly as an apology to Dean and Sam. The latter of which didn't make it to dinner. 

"Where's Sammy?" She had asked when Dean arrived alone.

"Jo kept him. She threatened him with death by clown if he didn't take her out tonight. Its her first night off in two weeks," he replied walking in to the house. Thea had run up to him excitedly before hiding behind Felicity's legs. The two older ones shared a secret smile before Dean got to his knees. 

"Hey there darlin'. Don't I know you?" He asked. Thea only nodded her head so he continued, "Thea, right?" She nodded again. "Can you keep a secret?" At her next nod he said, "Felicity told me that you're really good at playing fireman," he dramatically turned his head side to side to make sure no one was listening, "do you want to play with me?"

"Yes!" She screeched jumping up and down. 

Dean stood up, "she speaks!" He said as she grabbed his hand pulling him into the playroom.

Now it's eight o'clock. Felicity got Thea into her Little Mermaid pajamas and they were watching the movie at her insistence. Felicity was falling asleep on Oliver's shoulder while Thea fell asleep on Dean's.

"My special lady is drooling through my shirt. How about you?" Dean asked looking sideways toward Oliver. At the sound of his voice Oliver pried his eyes away from a sleeping Felicity to answer.

"Yeah. Mine is too," he said looking back at her.

"I thought so. I'll take the little one to bed then come back for the big one," he began shuffling off of the couch. 

"You don't have to do that," Oliver started, but Dean stopped him with a hand.

"Its fine. I've taken Sammy to bed more times than I can count. Sometimes I still do and he's sixteen" then he walked away cradling Thea in his arms as if holding her wrong might break her.

She woke for only a minute when he laid her down. "Can Licity be my sister, too?" She asked with her eyes still closed. 

Dean smiled down at her sleeping form. "Maybe one day she will be," he said before leaving her room.

Downstairs he found Felicity sleeping with her head tucked inside the hollow of Oliver's neck. "I'm ready for the big one if you are,". At Oliver's nod Dean knelt in front of Felicity gently pulling her into his arms. "I'll be back in a minute,". 

True to his word Dean was back to grab Felicity's things after placing her in the car. Oliver had just finished putting away the movie when he moved to meet Dean in the dining room.

"Thanks for having us, man" he held out his hand to shake Oliver's.

"Thank you for coming. I'm pretty sure Thea thinks you hung the moon" he chuckled. Dean was about to respond when his phone started to blast Barracuda.

"Sorry, it's my roommate," he said frowning at his phone. Tommy was supposed to be on a date tonight. One he didn't plan on coming home from tonight. An ominous feeling rooted itself inside his stomach like a weed sprouting up. He quickly answered. "Hey Tommy. What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Felicity? She hasn't been answering her phone," Tommy said slightly frantic.

"Yeah. She's with me. She's asleep in the car. Tommy, what's wrong?" Oliver started at him concerned at his own panicking voice. Dean was trying to stay calm, but his mind always wandered to the worst scenarios. Especially when it came to his Felicity.

"Bobby called me tonight looking for her. It's Lincoln. He's out early. They're releasing him in the morning," His heart stopped. Tommy's voice was shaken, there was no way that he would lie about this. They haven't so much as spoken his name since the trial. They both knew what his release meant. 

He'd come for her.

Dean couldn't keep calm after that. He got crazy eyes and his voice was full blown angry. He was practically growling into the phone. "Don't mess with me Tommy. Tell me you're lying. How could they let that monster out! And why early!?" 

"It's true. They called him tonight to inform her guardians since they couldn't reach her. Dean you need to get her home. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! No! What will happen next? Beats me. What do you guys think? Let me know... Please?
> 
> So music is super important to me. It's the catalyst I use to deal with my emotions. My niece and I do duets because she picked up the trait. They sing, in order, One Night- Maroon 5, Do you want to build a snowman- Frozen Soundtrack, and The Chocolate factory song- Veggie tales.


	6. Let your warm hands break right through, somebody save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds somewhere else to live. Crowley is a hero. And Tommy is going to hurt in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost died yesterday. My sister's boyfriend was driving me home from campus and fell asleep at the wheel. Then I walked a mile out of my way in the rain, alone, while crying. This is my life...
> 
> Top 5 things I hate about my life:
> 
> 5\. I am literally poor.
> 
> 4\. I'm an orphan.
> 
> 3\. I've never had a relationship because I had to be a functioning adult at 12.
> 
> 2\. I live with three other adults and my niece, but I'm the only one who works because my sister had her baby and my brother is autistic.
> 
> 1\. I fail at everything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> The song featured is Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson

_~ 'Cause there are these nights when_  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening? ~

This wasn't her room. The walls are colored a sharp green. It’s big enough to consume her living room and dining room. The bed was too soft. Too big for herself alone. Good thing she wasn't alone.

Next to her ratty pink suitcase was a ratty black one. She knows it well. She'd first seen that old thing when she was fifteen. It was parked in the room next to her and Jo's room.

That room wasn't hers to begin with. Neither is this one. This room belongs to Mr. and Mrs. Queen.

XXXXX LAST NIGHT XXXXX

Dean hurriedly said goodbye to Oliver as he ran from the house. Oliver didn't know what "Lincoln's out" meant. He was in a daze all the way to the house.

Felicity was passed out the entire drive over. Her blue eyes fluttered open while Dean tried to figure out a way to get her out of the car. With a languid hand she pushed him back forcing herself to stand outside the car. After her second stumble onto the sidewalk Dean grabbed her from behind hauling her back into his arms. She closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as she patted his chest.

"Good man," she whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Princesses don't walk, right?"

"It was true three years ago and its true now. Don't you forget it". They walked into the house and Felicity finally realized that they weren't at the apartment building. "Why are we at Bobby's house?"

"Hey darlin'," Bobby greeted her from the doorway. Felicity kicked down it of Dean's arms. Once down she wrapped her arms around Bobby.

"Hey. What's going on here?" She asked looking around at her family all gathered around her. Jo and Sam were holding hands on the couch looking worried. Tommy was sitting in a kitchen chair he'd dragged into the living room. Ellen sat on the arm of the couch next to the armchair that Bobby had been sitting in just a few minutes prior.

"I'm not on drugs so I'm not exactly sure what this intervention is for". She said removing herself from Bobby.

"Something happened tonight," Sam said from his perch. Dean moved a little closer to Felicity as though he could use his body to shield her from the pain she'd surely feel in just a moment.

“This is very ominous, you guys. Is Katie going to come stomping through the kitchen and throw me into the hidden camera? Is this like a cult thing?” At this point she was becoming increasingly worried that something was seriously wrong. She adopted her coping mechanism from Tommy. Whenever either of them would be afraid of something they’d make jokes to cover their tracks. Hopefully the laughter would bury the tension everyone was feeling.

It wasn’t working.

Ellen stood next to Bobby and held her hand while she worked through the best way to break the news. “Honey, Lincoln is being released tomorrow morning,”

She was frozen in place. Although that would explain what everyone was doing here that just couldn’t have been the truth.

“No. No, that can’t be right. He still has another year! He was convicted of attempted murder! How can he only serve two and a half years?!” She was trying to take deep breaths but they were coming out increasingly erratic.

“I don’t know, sweetheart. You need to breathe” Ellen was trying to soothe her by pulling her in for a hug and running her hands in circles on her back. Everyone looked pained at the news. The trial had been long and emotionally scarring.

Felicity never told anyone, but Lincoln had threatened her life before he tried to torch Dean’s impala. He knew that Felicity was the reason is car was trashed, by the end of it his car looked like he cheated on Carrie Underwood. So, he had cornered her in the school hallway during class when she was walking back from the bathroom. “You have no idea what pain is,” he had growled menacingly, “but I’ll show you. Just wait, because I won’t forget this”. Then he’d punched the wall next to her and walked away.

The next day Dean almost died.

After a while of crying and everyone trying to hug her at the same time they began brainstorming a plan of action. She couldn’t stay at Bobby’s because Lincoln had been there plenty of times over the years. She didn’t mind staying at the apartment but the boys had strongly argued against it. “We’re almost never home! You’d be alone!” Tommy yelled when she became passionate about fighting for her cause.

“It’s an apartment building! I’m sure someone will be home!”

“Garth in 5A works all day and sleeps like a rock during the night. Even if he was home he couldn’t help fight off crazy because _Sam_ could snap him Like a twig!” Dean added. Sam would’ve been offended if he didn’t actually know Garth.

Tommy piped up, “Chuck in 5C is an agoraphobic! He doesn’t leave his apartment. Lis the only way that you’re staying in the apartment is if Crowley comes and stays with you the entire time you’re home,” he raised his eyebrows in challenge. 

Felicity shuddered at the thought of Crowley being anywhere near where she sleeps. “Where else am I supposed to go? A convent?!” That was the moment that her cell phone began to blare the Twilight Zone theme song throughout the quiet meeting. The two male roommates looked to each other in silent conversation. Felicity looked between them with wide eyes. She knew exactly what they were thinking, but before she could jump over the coffee table to get her purse Tommy was on his feet holding her back while Dean fished her phone out.

“Oliver! Just the man I wanted to talk to!” he sang into the phone. Ellen and Bobby were confused at the display. Felicity was growling at Dean.

“Don’t you dare! Dean Winchester give me my phone! NOW!” she demanded. A cleverly placed elbow made Tommy’s grip slip on one arm. Quickly Sam jumped up to help hold her back. “Et tu, Sam?!”

“It’s for your own good. Try to understand. Lincoln doesn’t know anything about Oliver. He and his family love you, they can keep you safe,” he was trying to talk some sense into her as she continued to wriggle her way, in vain, to freedom. Her hands were itching to punch them all.

“Yeah, that’s the place. We’ll be all night. Yeah, I appreciate this man. Thanks,” Dean said as he hung up. “His parents just got home so he’ll be here in twenty. Lis see it from our side of things. We have to keep you safe. I didn’t tell him anything, but I plan to when he gets here,” all hands holding her back were released. She shook her head in disbelief.

“I don’t believe any of you,” she almost whispered the words out, but they sounded like thunder in the deathly quiet space. “Did any of you consider the fact that they are my employers? The fact that Thea lives there? The fact that Lincoln is certifiably insane enough that he may try to hurt a child?!” She began yelling now. “Did you consider that I don’t want this?! That I will not be the burden that gets everyone else hurt?! **He almost killed you! Because you stood up for me! I will not put that family through this!** ” She screamed as she stormed past everyone out into the backyard. She was sitting on the ground leaning her back against the side fence with her head on her knees.

This always happens. She thinks things are getting better. She has a new apartment, new job, she even moved on to like someone else. Who was she kidding? She loved Oliver. And she loved his family. Despite what the media says they’ve only ever showed her kindness and generosity. She couldn’t ask them to risk their lives because she made a mistake. She misplaced her trust again.

Tears began to fall as the hopelessness of the situation came into full effect. Suddenly there was a plop next to her. She looked up to see Oliver situating himself next to her on the damp ground. He mimicked her stance, resting his head back against the fence.

“Have I been out here that long?” she mused to herself.

“I heard something in the dark when I was walking up the front. Like any good murder victim I went to investigate the noise. Luckily for me it was only you,” he smiled trying to coax her out of her haze. “What’re you doing out here?”

She knew he actually meant, ‘What’re you doing crying in the dark, alone?’ It’s nice that he didn’t say it though. “I have a problem,” she began looking down at her knees.

“Does it have anything to do with some guy named Lincoln?” he asked cutting her off.

Looking up suddenly, “how did you know?”

“I was with Dean when he got a call from Tommy earlier. He seemed upset that, ‘Lincoln is out’, but I don’t know what that means”.

She nodded her head. “Lincoln was my ex-boyfriend. He beat me one night. It wasn’t that bad. It’s not even like it’s the worst I’ve ever had,” she was talking really fast, almost forgetting that she was explaining it to him as her brain ran through everything. “Jo saw the marks and she told Sam, who told Dean, who told Tommy. Then Tommy and Dean pulled a Carrie Underwood and trashed his car. They demolished it. Lincoln went crazed and tried to set the impala on fire while Dean was inside of it. He was in jail and he still had time left, but they’re releasing him tomorrow and now I can’t stay at Bobby’s,” she waved a hand absently at the house behind her, “because he knows where this is. And the boys won’t let me stay in the apartment because they are afraid of having me alone. Tommy said I can’t stay there unless Crowley stays with me, but he was only trying to dissuade me because he knows how much I hate that creeper! He’s way too old to be that handsey with me in the elevators…” she paused for breath finally bringing her gaze up to see Oliver’s reaction to her rant. “Sorry, I can’t control my mind sometimes it just all pops out and I can’t help myself it just all…”

“Stay with me,” he cut in to her rant. “We have plenty of room. My parents won’t care because they love you. I won’t mind, obviously, I’m offering. He’d never find you there”.

XXXXX NOW XXXXX

Now here she is inside a room at Oliver’s house. A room in Oliver’s house that she is sharing with Dean. Everyone insisted that he be here with her. “This way you won’t feel alone and Thea will have someone to bug when she wants you to play and you’re working” Those were Moira’s words.

XXXXX

It’s been a week since Lincoln was released and she’d been staying with the Queens. She got back to the house around five and locked herself into their room. Dean was working and wouldn’t be back for another two hours anyway. She put in her headphones to start her assignments. The music blast through the headphones and spilled into the room around her.

 _~Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now_  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

 _I'm restless and wild_  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

 _Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now_  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me~

This is why she didn’t hear her phone ringing nonstop. When Thea started pounding on her door she pulled out her ear buds. They really were loud. Getting to her feet she pulled open the door to a scared little girl. Felicity immediately dropped to her knees. “Honey, what’s wrong? What happened?” she asked worriedly.

“Mommy says she needs you right now. She says its super important,” Thea grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs into the kitchen where Moira Queen was standing with the phone to her ears and the island to her back.

“Yes, I completely understand. No, I don’t…” she turned at the sound of footfalls and saw Felicity enter the room. “Oh, here is Felicity. Hold on one moment,” she covered the receiver. “Sweetie go play in the playroom, okay? I’ll bring you a snack” she smiled down at her daughter, earning one in return.

Thea bounded away feeling a little better. Mrs. Queen handed the phone over to Felicity. “It’s Ellen? She says she’s your mother,” she hesitates for a moment before she hands the phone over to the young girl. “I’m so sorry,” she says as she grabs a box of cookies and leaves for the playroom.

Felicity stared at the phone in confusion for a moment before putting it to her ear. “Ellen? What’s wrong?” she demanded hesitatingly.

“Something has happened. Can you meet me in at the Foundry Medical Center?”

“What happened? Who’s in the hospital?” her heart rate increased three fold. Her breathing picked up and she froze to the spot when Ellen whispered into the phone,

“There was a break in at your apartment. Tommy was home and he was hurt pretty badly. They called me because I’m his medical contact” when she was met with only silence she added, “I’m so sorry honey. They don’t know who is responsible yet. It could be a coincidence”.

“What did Tommy say happened?” She finally found her voice, although it was pinched and frightened.

“He hasn’t woken up, yet”

“What? Who found him?”

“Someone named Fergus? He missed his floor and ended up on yours. He saw the door wide open and I guess he knew you guys so he went to see if everything was alright. He’s here now. He is waiting with us for Tommy to get out of surgery”.

Crowley. Crowley had been the one to call for Tommy’s ambulance. He saved his life. “I’ll be there in ten minutes” they hung up.

XXXXX

She flew into the hospital waiting room. Upon seeing the group she ran over. Everyone stood as she approached to offer support, but she instantly threw her arms around Crowley. He was probably the most surprised of all. He knew that the blond didn’t like him. To be honest he only flirted with her because he thought her squirming was adorable. He was waiting for her to blow up at him one day. But this was new. He wrapped his arms around her back.

“I wasn’t about to let your mate stay there. Then you might move out of the building,” he said cheekily into her hair. She hadn’t let go yet.

“Thank you,” she said into his chest as she cried.

“Alright, that’s enough hugging. You’re going to damage my fearsome reputation,”

“Yeah,” she said pulling away from him, wiping at her eyes, “as if you had one. A flirty reputation maybe,” she added on playfully. She completely took back everything she’d ever said about him. He was her new best friend.

 **“** Not in front of your parents, darling” he chided. Felicity rolled her eyes and looked over to her family who were all staring confused. She waved the issue away with her hands as she asked about Tommy. He had major internal bleeding as a result of the attack.

After she was caught up Felicity turned back to Crowley. “Did you see this guy in the building?” she asked handing him a photo of Lincoln that she had taken when they were still friends. It might’ve been weird that she still had it, but she couldn’t throw it away because it was one of the best days she’d had. Her entire family was in the picture. She could never bring herself to mutilate the picture of them all at the park having fun just because of him.

“I think I may have,” he brought it closer to his face before it lit up with recognition. “Yeah, his hair is more gelled up now, he looks like a wanker. But he was definitely there. He pushed past me as I was getting into the building. I may have said some choice things to him. I was so upset that I pressed the wrong button in the elevator, that’s why I was on the fifth floor,” he looked to her family, “I live on the fourth floor.”

“I knew it,” she said. “He probably thought I was there! This is entirely my fault. What am I…” an idea suddenly flashed in her brain like a giant neon sign. “Of course! I’m so stupid!”

“Wait,” Crowley started, “this guy was going to hurt you?” He actually looked worried for her. And angry at the prospect of harm coming to her.

Bobby spoke up then, “Why are you stupid?” he asked as she rummaged around in her purse. She finally found the card that she’d been looking for. She didn’t bother answering as she entered the number into her cell phone. It only rang twice before the deep voice she knew picked up.

“John Diggle speaking”

“Mr. Diggle, hi. I don’t know if you remember me, but my name is Felicity and…”

“Of course I remember you. He slurred it so many times sometimes I still hear it,” he chuckled. “Is everything alright, Felicity?” he asked a little more worried now.

“I’m afraid not. See, I have a need for your services,” she said sadly.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Where are you? I don’t have anything else today. I’ll meet you there so we can speak”

“Thank you. I’m at the Foundry Medical Center” after a few goodbyes they hung up.

“Who was that?” Jo asked concerned for her friends.

“That was Mr. Diggle. He’s a bodyguard and I’m going to hire him to watch over Tommy. This is my fault. I’m going to fix it.”

“Family of Thomas Merlyn?” the doctor called.

“That’s us,” Bobby spoke walking closer to the doctor. They met each other in the middle of the room. “Give it to us straight”

Dr. Laffite explained, in his charming southern accent, that they were able to stem the bleeding before anything shut down. Tommy was going to be on bed rest for a few weeks but he would be fine in the end. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at the news.

“You can see him now, but only one at a time” he said looking between them. Everyone collectively looked to Felicity who immediately stepped forward. “Alright, I’ll take you to him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually looked up attempted arson and attempted murder. The sentences consecutively are five and seven years, but I’m having him out super early because sometimes people fail you. It’s just a fact of life. But I couldn't be bothered to look up any medical related stuff so...sorry. I have no idea what I'm saying in that respect.


	7. Is this pity tuna?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tommy softens, Diggle is great, and Felicity had a serious talk over pity tuna...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything more awkward than taking the bus? Honestly. Someone is sitting next to you touching you because you both can't help how close you are. Then someone stands directly in front of you and you have to stare at their midsection, or worse, depending on how tall they are. Everyone smells weird...*sigh*. Yeah. I'm on the bus right now.
> 
> Top 5 most awkward situationd:
> 
> 5\. Riding public transportation.
> 
> 4\. When a cutie asks you for a pen but you couldn't hear anything in your haze of, "holy shit he's talking to me"
> 
> 3\. When someone says "I love you" right before you give the "its not you, its me" speech.
> 
> 2\. When someone you've never met acts like they do know you.
> 
> 1\. ?? I ran out. Anyone have a #1 awkward situation?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

XXXXX

"Hey gorgeous," Felicity said gently walking to stand at her friend's side. "You come here often?"

"Only on special occasions," he rasped back. His throat was sore from disuse. "Although...hey doc, know how to whistle?" He asked looking over to his Doctor.

"Mhm," The doctor hummed from the end of his bed where he was filling something into the chart at Tommy's feet.

"Great. Let's do this over. Ready?" At the doctor's nod he continued, "Hello Nurse!" The doctor let out a long, loud catcall.

Felicity laughed as she gently patted his arm, chastising him. "That's not covered under ObamaCare!"

"Outrage! Get Obama on the phone, stat!" Tommy grinned.

"I'll let you two have some privacy," The doctor laughed as he left the room. Shutting the door as he did so.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel really good. They gave me some meds that are doing wonders" he tilted his head to the side to see his best friend better. "Hey," he called at her down face. Then he patted the bed in a gesture to join him. "Get in here".

Felicity obeyed. She gently moved his legs over so that she could fit with him. And although he was the injured one laying in the hospital bed beaten, he wrapped his arms around her, while combing a hand through her hair soothingly.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy" she whispered into the cold, silent room.

"Don't be. I'd do anything for you, Lis. You know that" he kissed the top of her head before continuing, "now lull me to sleep with a song and don't leave me until the nurse has to physically pry you from my arms,".

"Anything for you," she answered turning her head to the side slightly to plant a kiss on his forearm. "I know, that the bridges that I've burned along the way, have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away. And opening up has always been the hardest thing, until you came," she has sung this same song to Tommy each night that he needed comfort in the past. But now? Its never felt so relevant as it did now. "So lay here beside me. Just hold me. And don't let go. This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known. And I just can't take my eyes off you. I just can't take my eyes off you..."

XXXXX

"Hi, I'm looking for a Felicity Smoak. Can you tell me where to find her?" A deep voice asked from the nurses station. Dean looked over at the sound of Felicity's name.

"Hey!" Dean called as he walked over to deep voice. The others were too busy to notice him leave. "You're looking for Felicity?"

"Yes. My name is John Diggle. She asked me to meet her here. Do you know were I can find her?" 

"Oh. The bodyguard, right?" Dean questioned holding his hand out to shake. At Mr. Diggle's nod he continued. "I'm Dean. Her brother. She's with Tommy right now, but I can fill you in". He made a sweeping gesture to tell Diggle to follow him.

The two made their way over to the others sitting at the waiting area. When they were both sitting Ellen asked, "You must be Mr. Diggle. Thank you for coming on such short notice". They shook hands.

"It's no problem at all. Felicity seems like a sweet young woman"

"How do you know her exactly?" Bobby asked.

He chuckled. "I met Felicity when I was returning a young man to her. He'd gotten drunk and I wanted to make sure he made it home safely. He'd tripped over the sidewalk mumbling about Felicity. Then when I asked who I should call he kept repeating, 'Call Felicity. She'll save me'. So I did" he smiled. "She handled the situation very well. So, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Felicity has had some past abuse from an ex. He went crazy trying to kill Dean," Sam pointed to his brother as he began explaining. "So he got locked up. But now he's out and he attacked Tommy in their apartment because he couldn't find Lis!" He rushed through barely breathing, not to mention explaining nothing.

"Settle down sugar," Ellen patted his knee. "Felicity and Tommy are roommates. When we heard that Lincoln was being released she moved out of the apartment for a while. Just to be safe. He must have been looking for her, but found Tommy instead". She looked from Diggle to Bobby.

"He beat the boy pretty bad," Bobby finished for his wife.

"I understand. What's the security like at the apartment building?" Diggle questioned taking a legal pad from his briefcase to take notes.

"It's not the safest building around. There's only one security guard and he's asleep more often than bloody not," Crowley piped in. "I'm Crowley, their neighbor. I found the poor boy,".

"I see. Is there any video setup in your complex? Or in the apartment itself? Anything really, even a nanny cam would do," Diggle asked as he continued to take notes.

"No," Dean frowned. "They don't need a nanny cam because they don't have children. And the building is really small compared to the ones around it so they cut security cams out of the budget" 

"They have them up, but everyone knows they don't work," Crowley added.

"Oh. When I met Felicity she had a child with her," he mused.

"That's her job. She doesn't have her own kids, she's only nineteen" Jo said indignantly. It was the first time she'd spoken since they heard about Tommy.

"So where is Felicity staying right now? At your house, I would assume?"

Ellen shook her head. "We talked about having her there but he knows exactly where it is and how to sneak in. She's staying with Oliver's family,"

"Ah. The young man I met," he said folding his pad into his bag again. "If you don't mind I'd like to wait with you until she comes back out." 

"It's no problem at all. Thank you for helping. And any expenses can be billed to me," Bobby interjected.

"That won't be nesessary at this time." Diggle smiled warmly at the family as they all went back to contemplative silence waiting for Felicity to return.

XXXXX

"I don't know that it's such a good idea for me to stay here anymore," Felicity said from her spot at the kitchen table.

"Did you make me this sandwich to soften the blow? Is this pity tuna?!" Oliver asked in faux outrage from his seat across from the blonde.

Felicity has been staying with his family for the past month. Tommy had gone home two weeks ago followed by Dean, who had offered to care for his friend. In that time Mr. Diggle had assigned two of his most trusted men to watch over Tommy and Felicity.

In that time Oliver has also come to the realization that he is in love with Felicity Smoak. He loves the way that she sings in the shower because it blocks out the feeling that she's alone. The way that she adores his sister. The way that the sunlight catches her hair. He loves a million things about her. 

He's also realized what a selfish jerk he is. He can't stand the thought of her leaving. He only has another month before classes begin again. His family will have to leave. 

"Felicity, why don't you want to stay here anymore?" He tried not to let the disappointment seep through to his voice. 

"I'm afraid that you-your family will get hurt. This guy is crazy. I don't want anything bad to happen to Thea," her head hung low.

"Just Thea?" 

"Everyone. Especially Thea... And especially you," she didn't dare lift her gaze from her hands fidgeting on the counter top.

Oliver thought for a minute before answering. He lifted himself off of his chair, pushing it around the table to be directly next to her.

"Think of how you would feel if I was hurt. Do you feel it? That's exactly how I would feel if you left here," he reached one to grab her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. "No one is going to get hurt. You even have someone paid to watch out for you!"

"But Jet and Castiel aren't around all the time. Like right now God only knows where Jet is,"

Oliver raised an eyebrow and spoke in a normal voice, eyes never leaving Felicity's. "Hey Jet, catch the hockey game last night?" Felicity only heard it because she was next to him, but an instant reply came through the door, 

"Yeah man. They sucked ass last night. How hard is it to skate toward the goddamn puck!"

"I know!" Oliver replied to Jet's outburst. "I lost a hundred bucks!"

Jet scoffed, "Lucky. I lost five"

"Okay. So Jet might have superhuman hearing," she was interrupted by Jet's muttered, "Hell yeah I do". She smiled shaking her head slightly, "but that doesn't mean we're safe all the time," she continued to argue.

"Jet carries a gun, taser, pepper spray, lockpick, and a knife. And he wears normal clothes!" Oliver made it a point to count his fingers for each useful item that Jet hid on his person. To be honest he was a trifle jealous of how much of a badass her bodyguard was. He wasn't ugly either. Short brown hair, just the right amount of shag to it. Brown eyes and a perfectly chiseled physique. Damn! What if she falls for Jet? He will be saving her a lot...

"What's your point?" Felicity asked. She knew she'd lost this argument so she looks back down to her hands. It's at that moment that she realizes their hands are still clasped together. 

Oliver just stares at her for a long moment debating something in his mind. She watches as he gives a subtle nod, probably to himself as he makes his decision. In the next moment he is leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Felicity's lips. 

Oliver pulls away just enough to rest his forehead against hers. His eyes are closed because he can't bear to see her reaction yet. Her eyes are closed because she doesn't want to lose the incredible feeling coursing through her veins, just yet.

"What I'm trying to say is that whatever situation pops up where Jet isn't enough, I'll protect you from"

Oliver never got a verbal answer to that. Felicity closed the gap between them taking hold of his mouth in a more passionate kiss.

In the next room Moira Queen was about to enter the kitchen for a late lunch when Jet stopped her.

"You may not want to go in there," he stated.

"Why?" Her face lit up as recognition hit. "Its happened hasn't it?!"

"Yeah. Pretty intense. But now I can't eat in there" he sighs expertly. He's been switching with Castiel every few days between the two charges. And while he likes to hang out with Tommy and Dean, being with Felicity usually ends with free dinner and a show. 

He's never had a gig like this one. Both of his charges were intelligent, fun-loving people. Neither treated him like the help. In fact, they treated him and Castiel like they were family.

Moira patted his shoulder. "Lo mein?" She queries. Already walking backward toward the house phone.

Instantly he brightens. "And dumplings!" He calls after her. So, maybe he treats them like family back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giant, Giant, GIANT! THANKS to Zafona. Not only is she one of the most amazing writers I've met on these sights, she is also one of the coolest people I've met... ever. If you couldn't tell, I adore her. The character Jet that I used is actually her original character. I've read almost every story she has with him and I find that I'm impatient for him. So, she had graciously allowed me to use him in my story. (Yes! * fist pump*)
> 
> Don't forget to drop your most awkward moments.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	8. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a letter in the mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who gave a review. I absolutely love you!! Make sure you leave me lots of love! 
> 
> I did something different for this one. So I want to clarify; if its separated by XXXXX, then it is a different scene altogether. But if the segment is separated by XX, then it is the same scene with a different point of view. Does that make sense? 
> 
> Top 5 best Ice Cream Flavors:
> 
> 5\. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough
> 
> 4\. Mint Chocolate Chip
> 
> 3\. Golden Oreo Explosion
> 
> 2\. Coffee 
> 
> 1\. Butter Pecan (Bet you didn't think that'd be number one)
> 
> What's your #1 Flavor?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

XXXXX

~ Well, maybe it's the common curse  
Maybe things get bad before they get worse  
I don't wanna become someone  
Who can't live up to what already done

Don't keep it just to figure it out  
When it rains and pours, and then it runs out  
I was crying on the bathroom floor  
And just when I thought I could take no more

Well, here comes a comeback  
The kid is back, is back on track  
And there goes my hero  
He's an underdog, he's coming out on top~

Everyone was gone. Class was cancelled this afternoon so Felicity was back earlier than usual. Moira was out, doing whatever she did during the day, Mr. Queen spends his days working from the field office in the city, and Oliver was no where around. He probably took Thea out somewhere because both brother and sister were absent.

She wasn't alone though. Castiel was her bodyguard today. Everyone likes to switch up the routine to keep things interesting. That's why Jet and Castiel switch posts now and again.

Because everyone was out she didn't feel like locking herself, and Castiel, inside of her room. Instead she parked herself at the kitchen counter. Her books laid open all around her and she had Comeback Kid (That's my dog) playing on her MP3 to help her focus. She felt bad virtually ignoring Cas when he HAD to stay by her side, but this is how she did her best work. To his credit Cas sat vigilantly across from her never complaining.

XX

Castiel liked watching out for Felicity and Tommy. They were some of the better people he's been charged with on this job. He's been working with Jet for a while now. Almost five years they've been partners and they've seen some things. But this? This was a great one to bag. Even though what they read about Lincoln paints him as a psycho and he doesn't want anyone here to get hurt, because he actually adores them already, he also wants to stay with them as long as possible. 

Truth be told he may be crushing on one of them. Okay, truth be told he is crushing hard on one of them, but he can't think about that. He works for these people. Its messy to mix work and relationships. Plus its probably one sided anyway, right? There's no way that... 

Hearing the click of the front door Castiel immediately tenses. His hand reaches, on instinct, behind him to his gun hiding on his waistband. He relaxes when he sees that its only Moira Queen. 

The woman wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone her son's girlfriend.

He's about to tell Felicity that she has company when Moira gestures not to bother her. Felicity's headphones are so loud that Cas can hear the new song playing through them. He regards Moira standing in the doorway watching Felicity as she sits vulnerable.

XX

Moira gestures at Castiel not to bother Felicity as she works. She was going to head upstairs, but she couldn't look away. Felicity is the sweetest creature, but she is always so guarded. Especially around Moira and Robert. Its almost as if she's afraid to open up in front of them. As if she's afraid that they won't accept her.

The thought is crazy.

Now looking at the young blonde she can't help the grin plastering her face. Felicity is bobbing her head in time to the rhythm that she can hear coming from her headphones all the way across the room. She watches the way that Felicity twirls her pen in her hand between her fingers as he reads. Watches the way that she sings under her breath, probably for Cas's sake. Watches her working hard to boost her grades so that she can make something of herself.

This girl has captured the hearts of her entire family. Thea is crazy for Felicity. The little brunette is constantly talking about the cool new things that Felicity has showed her and told her. Oliver is crazy about Felicity. Any chance that he gets to be around her is grasped. 

Before they purchased this house Thea had issues with brattiness around anyone they left her with. To be honest, they were so nervous the first time they left Felicity with Thea that they installed a Nanny Cam. The camera was more for Felicity's protection than Thea's but it worked out best for everyone. They haven't look at the cam footage since that first night. 

Not only was Thea a wretch with babysitters, Oliver was getting in to trouble left and right. His "friends" made sure to take him partying to get wasted every night. And she wasn't blind to his womanizing either. Now Thea was an all around sweetheart and Oliver was in a monogamous relationship with a smart girl who had goals other than to marry rich.

She walked out of the room and patted the banister before ascending the stairs. Yeah, this was the best purchase they've made in a while.

XX

Time passed in a blur for her. She didn't look up from her books until she felt a hand settle on her shoulder. Startled she looked behind her to see Thea's excited face. She quickly pulled out her headphones and smiled at the five year old.

"Guess what!" Thea shouted. Felicity's smile grew wider as she looked over to Oliver putting the bags he'd carried in on the dining room table. He was smiling listening to Thea chat up Felicity.

"You found a pink unicorn and named her Sparkles McSparks?!" She said with enthusiasm making Thea giggle and shake her head.

"No!"

"Ooh! I know! You and Ollie were at the store when a pack of ninjas jumped out at you! Then you had to use karate to fight them off and when you got the last one down... you bought me some I've cream cause I'm hungry!" More giggling met her ears.

"No! Felicity that's silly!" Thea giggled covering her mouth with her hand to laugh. Oliver and Cas were both chuckling at the exchange. 

She watched Oliver bro shake Castiel's hand in greeting before he stepped out to grab the mail. Felicity turned her attention back to the happy brunette.

"I give up. What's so exciting? And why haven't you said hi to Cas?" Felicity lifted Thea to sit on her lap.

"Hi Cas!" She greeted with the same happiness she'd shown Felicity. 

"Hello Miss Thea," he greeted back in his deep voice. It was a voice that made all ladies present swoon. Even the tiny ones. If Thea didn't already love Dean, Cas would be her next choice.

"Tomorrow is my birthday! And Mommy said that I could have anyone I wasn't at dinner so we have to call Dean!" She voiced. Felicity looked over to Cas at the mention. He'd gone stiff when she'd said it. 

Felicity was about to ask if he was okay when Oliver walked in drawing her attention away. 

"Only your family knows your staying here right?" He asked disposing his hands of all but one letter. He stared intently down at it in his hands.

"Yeah. Only Bobby and the gang. We all kept it quiet. Why?" She asks really afraid of his answer.

"You got a letter. With no return address. There's no postage either," they all know what that means. 

Someone hand delivered that letter.

Instantly Castiel goes into protection mode. "Give me the letter and take Thea into the other room," he directs at Oliver.

"When me and Cas finish our grown up talk how about I drive us to Dean's place and we'll ask him in person. Sound good?" She says handing her off to Oliver's waiting arms.

"Yeah!" Thea answers as Oliver begins walking out of the room, but not before he drops a quick kiss to Felicity's lips.

Once they're out of the room Castiel speaks again. "I doubt that there is anything harmful in this envelope, like anthrax, but I want to be prepared for anything so let's head to the garage,". Felicity isn't sure she wants to know the things he's seen from the postal system. So she doesn't ask.

Felicity follows him out to the garage where they find disposable gloves and face masks. They were probably left over from the renovation crew. Castiel asks for permission to open her mail even though the situation calls for it. Mail fraud is a federal offense after all. 

At her nod of approval they open the light weight envelope to find only a letter. Castiel pulls his mask down to hang around his chin before taking the letter into his hands. It only reads five lines.

Felicity,

Thought you could hide?  
Well, I know where you are.  
And I haven't forgotten.

I will always find you.

The letter was left unsigned. But it was ominous as fuck. With a heavy heart full of anger at the note, Castiel regretfully hands it over to its intended owner. 

Felicity's hands quickly shoot up to her face to cover her mouth. This is what she had feared. They said he wouldn't find her. They said she would be safe here. But she wasn't. She knew this would happen. Lincoln would find her. And not in the cute way that David always managed to find Mary Margaret in Once Upon A Time. This was like the way that Freddy Kruger always found the kids he'd abused.

Except now she brought this wonderful family into it. How could this be happening again?

XXXXX

"Attention passengers. We are about to park outside of the apartment. Please put your coloring book back to its original position and all crayons in their box. Thank you. And thank you for riding the Felicity express," she announced as they rounded the corner of the complex's small parking lot. She parked in her intended spot before retrieving a perky Thea from the back. Carrying her through the lot and into the building. Castiel was ever vigilant by her side. After that letter he was even more on guard, if that was possible. 

They made it to their floor with no incidents. Outside the apartment Thea knocked on the door in the tune of Shave and a Haircut. As if on cue Dean knocked back two bits before opening it wide. It was their secret code knock.

XX

Dean smiled wide at the party on the other side of the door. His two favorite ladies and bodyguard. Thea wiggled excited toward Dean. Taking the hint he scooped her up into his arms. 

"Hey pretty darlin'! Didn't know you were coming by today," adopting a more serious tone he said, "are you here to see the patient, Dr.?" 

Thea giggled in return. Felicity drew closer and hugged Dean tight, the way she did when something was bothering her. He quickly ushered her in. Castiel had his back to them the whole time they were in the hallway. Once inside Dean had his arms full of his special ladies but stopped to address Cas. 

"Hey, Cas," he greeted softer than normal. He pulled himself together before anyone caught on.

"Hello, Dean," he replied in a similar fashion as he locked the door then locked eyes with Dean. And there was that voice. 

Letting go of Thea he pointed her in Tommy's direction before turning back to the adults. "What happened?" He asked looking between the pair. 

"Excuse me," Cas said. "I must speak with Jet,". He squeezed Felicity's shoulder as a gesture of comfort before leaving the room. Dean has spent a while with Cas by now, so he knows that if he's comforting you then something is seriously wrong.

"Lis. Tell me what's going on," he all but pleaded. This was starting to really freak him out.

"I got a letter today. Someone hand delivered it into The Queen's mailbox. Here," she handed him the letter.

Five lines. The note was only five lines. The problem was that he read it twice to comprehend it. Then again as it sank in. And again and again he read it. Each time made him more angry than the last until he could feel it in his bones. When Jet and Castiel reentered the room it was to find Dean physically vibrating with anger.

The note was handed over to Jet to read. Thea came bounding back in when Dean was about to speak and pulled on his pant leg. He stowed his anger away for the moment dropping to his knees for the young girl.

"What's up munchkin?" He smiled.

"Guess what!" She said bouncing from foot to foot. Thea had changed so fully around him. She used to hide and give him shy smiles. He used to think she didn't like him, but not anymore. He found it was her way of warming up to him. Now she jumped at him at every chance. He didn't mind though.

"You saw a magic dolphin that let's you have three wishes!" He announced. Any anger he had was washed away by her laughter.

"No!" She laughed.

"Then I give up," he said pretending to sigh like she'd stumped him.

"Tomorrow is my birthday! Can you and Tommy come to dinner?!" She looked so hopeful that he couldn't refuse if he wanted to. Which he didn't.

"Of course we can come! I wouldn't miss your birthday. Did you ask Tommy if he wants to go?" He tilted his head to the side in question. Her eyes got wider and she shook her head before turning to run to Tommy.

Dean shook his head chuckling as he raised to his full height. He noticed Cas smiling at him. "What?" He smiled back, unsure.

Cas only shook his head, chuckling under his breath. "Nothing,". Just then Felicity spoke up.

"We have to talk about that note,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?


	9. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always hated Laurel... but I adore Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this story as a one shot because it's like the kid that I actually do babysit. His older brother is my age and before he was away at school, but now the term is over. So he's home. His name starts with J...
> 
> Top 5 things I hate about J:
> 
> 5\. Kind of scary when he's angry (he's a yeller)
> 
> 4\. He smokes and drinks (Not excessively, but...)
> 
> 3\. He's actually a good brother
> 
> 2\. He has a girlfriend... (Yeah, I know)
> 
> 1\. I think I like him...
> 
> Do you have this problem?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

XXXXX

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Laurel asked as she handed Tommy a glass of water. 

"Take a second to think about what your asking me. You want me to move away from my family," he answered setting the glass down on the table next to him. 

He was propped up in a dining room chair with his leg resting on another one. His Dr. informed him that the cast would take another week to come off. Lincoln had really beat the shit out of him.

"Don't you love me? Aren't I your family? We've been together for three years! Is it so much to ask that we move in together?" She shrieked. Her voice suddenly rose in octaves as she tried to get her point across.

"Of course I love you. But you want me to move to California. I can't leave them, especially now when that psycho is after Felicity," he tried to remain calm. One of them should remain a rational party. By the look of it Laurel's invitation to Sane Land was lost.

"Making it the perfect time to leave. Look at what he's already done to you. You were in the hospital for two weeks! Your leg is going to be in a cast for another week! What next, your life? Is this really worth that?" Laurel had been loudly voicing her opinion up until this last point. To drive it home she lowered it to just above a whisper, "She's not even your real family. You need to pick: her or me,".

There it was. Suddenly Tommy's invitation to Sane Land jumped from his hand and ripped itself up. 

Laurel and Tommy hadn't been friends before they started dating. Tommy met her at the supermarket while he was picking out eggs and they just hit it off.

Felicity and Tommy were the closest people in each others lives. They knew everything about each other and then some.

When Laurel saw how close the two were she became jealous of the blonde. No matter how many times either party assured her that they were just friends, the snippy comments and cold shoulder never stopped.

Ever cool in the face of pressure Tommy replied, "family isn't always blood related. Felicity is my best friend and as far as I'm concerned she's my sister. I really hope you don't mean what I think you mean but this is my decision and it's not going to change,".

Laurel stood there. She didn't honestly plan on that being his answer. "I thought that our relationship meant more to you than that. So, what? We're breaking up?" she began tearing up.

" I hope not, but I'm not leaving my family" he reiterated. 

Suddenly her expression changed from sad to steaming. She grabbed her purse from the chair, all the while marching to the door. Stopping short in front of it she grasped the handle turning back to Tommy. 

"Then you've made your choice and now I'm making mine. I can't stay in a relationship where there isn't equal affection. Good luck with your life. Or what's left of it with that psycho bringing other sociopaths around," with that she left the apartment. In her wake Tommy was shell shocked and Jet was memorizing the make of her car plus the licence plate number. 

XX

Soon she would need new tires...and a bumper. Not only had she just broken up with Tommy when he was trying to do the right thing for his family, but she also just called Felicity a psychopath. That just wasn't gonna fly.

Jet had stayed silent the entire time. He wasn't hired to butt into other people's arguments and it wasn't his place to say anything about it. 

Jet looked back at him from across the small table where they had previously been playing cards before Laurel made her surprise appearance. Jet, silently, got to his feet and walked a few paces over to the fridge, pulling out two beers. Tommy nodded to Jet as the bodyguard placed an open beer in front of him.

"That honestly just happened. I'm not hallucinating, right?" Tommy asked as he took a sip. 

Jet nodded. "Yeah, it really did," he thought for a moment then cleared his throat, bringing the other man's attention to him. "At least this leaves you open for Dean. Even I know he wants to get in your pants and I've only been here a few weeks" he smirked.

Tommy grinned at his new friend/personal protector. "You have it all wrong. I want to get in Dean's pants but he wants to get into someone else's,". He was relieved that it seemed to work. Tommy wouldn't have to think about the present for a while. He knew Tommy would probably break down once he saw Felicity.

"Does he?" Jet gave a sly smile while putting the bottle to his lips. He knew about his partners schoolgirl crush but now was the time to fish for answers on the object of his affections. "Do tell".

Tommy must've been thinking the same thing.

"Yeah. He's new around here. Wears a trenchcoat. Maybe you know him?"

"No, I don't know anyone like that. Maybe you know the guy my partner seems to want to jump? Green eyes, mechanic...?"

"Nope. Sorry," he shrugs. Both men are grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Just as Jet is about to say more Dean comes through the door. The smirks are turned on him as he enters the kitchen.

Jet can see the slight way that he frowns upon seeing him, although he perks right up a second later.

"Hey, guys. What's new?" Dean asks casually.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Tommy asks in reply raising an eyebrow. 

"Bobby gave me the rest of the day off,"

"Sure it's not because you thought you'd find blue eyes and black hair sitting in my seat?" Jet innocently bats his eyes.

"You're both bitches," he says as he storms out leaving the other two laughing after him.

XX

They aren't laughing long because an hour later Felicity is at the door. Thea ran into the kitchen to check on Tommy. She's been like his personal candy striper... except that she usually just pokes him a lot in the name of medicine.

Soon after that Castiel strolls in tense as a bow string. He barely gives a "hello" to Tommy before whispering to Jet. Now both bodyguards are in the living room having an adult conversation as he is left to entertain the child.

"Hey, little lady. Do you know what the grown ups are talking about?" He ventures as she sits next to him playing go fish.

"Licity got mail today," she says. "Got an eight?"

"Go fish," her grumble as she reaches into the pile of cards may be the cutest thing he's ever heard. "Got any kings?"

"Go fish," she giggles.

"Oh man," he says reaching for a card. "Do you know who the letter was from? Was it a boy?" He says the last as if it's scandalous.

"Cas was upset because it didn't say a name. Hey! Guess what!" She suddenly calls out to him.

"You have a bear wearing pajamas in your closet!" He calls back.

"No! Tomorrow is my birthday! I have to ask Dean to come over!" With that her cards are forgotten as she throws them down to run to Dean.

With the few minutes of silence Tommy pieces together a picture of what must have happened today. Not only had Laurel broken up with him but Lincoln must be making another move.

Not long after she left Thea is back. "Tommy, will you come to my birthday dinner?"

"Of course I will!" He musses up her hair then gestures toward her cards. He'll need to keep her occupied if they're talking about Lincoln in the other room. "Your turn,".

XXXXX

"The first thing we do is call a lawyer. You'll want to get an order of protection against him for making such blatant threats," Jet's eyes are glued to the note in his hand as he speaks. "I'm surprised you don't already have one. You know, seeing as how he tried to kill you,".

"He was supposed to have another year. It didn't seem important while he was in jail," Dean announced with a slight growl.

"I know a lawyer who can help," Felicity chimes in. All eyes fall on her. "Mr. Wilson is a lawyer. He gave us his number in case we ever needed council. He has his own practice,"

"I thought you hated him?" Dean questioned holding her hand in his for comfort. Although who was getting more comfort from it remained to be seen.

"He is a creepy creep, but so was Crowley and look how that turned out,"she squeezed his hand gently.

"Alright. That handles one situation. But now he knows that you're staying at the Queen's residence," Castiel begins. "We'll need to take more precaution now,".

"We should call John and let him know," Jet turns his head to address Cas. At the others nod he looks back to Felicity, "Have you told the others, yet?"

"Oliver's telling his family now," 

"I can run down to tell Bobby and Ellen," Dean volunteers letting go of her hand to grab his keys. "I'll be back soon. Call me if you leave, okay?"

She nods. "Thanks," Dean pulls her into his arms. Felicity wraps her arms around his back tightening her hold. This in turn caused him to tighten his arms wrapped around her waist. Softly he whispers, "I promise we'll keep you safe".

The earnestness in his voice causes a domino effect on her. Her voice begins to quiver. Tears make themselves know in her eyes. Some even start to fall, trailing down her cheeks. "But who'll keep you safe?" She hoarsely whispers back.

He wipes her tears away as they pull apart. Dean turns to leave when she grabs his arm.

"Can Castiel go with you?"

Suddenly Jet smirks at Dean beginning to smile. "I insist. You may find yourself in a situation to need his skill set," the former addresses Dean double entendre firmly in place.

In return he is awarded a death glare from the latter who sheepishly calls out, "Yeah. Come on Cas,". Before they leave Cas shoots Jet a 'Really?!' face, also sending a grateful expression Felicity's way.

When the door closes Felicity can't help but high five Jet as she snickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment?! 
> 
> Yes I'm groveling. If we were in person it'd be disgusting.


	10. Narc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel find Bobby at his house.
> 
> Felicity sees someone she'd rather forget. And...
> 
> Oliver takes Thea to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I love all of you who help me think up new ideas and just support me. You honestly... Ugh! I can't put into words how much I love you guys.
> 
> Special shout out to sakura_blossom62 and Clcmjd. This is the chapter guys!! So both of you look for what I promised. I hope you like it!
> 
> Top 5 Musical compositions:
> 
> 5\. Maybe- Annie (I still sing this at my window)
> 
> 4\. Never Fully Dressed- Annie (who doesn't love this song?)
> 
> 3\. Rent- Rent (The music ignites the night with passion and fire! The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit!)
> 
> 2\. Think of Me- Phantom of the Opera (its just lovely)
> 
> 1\. Phantom of the Opera- Phantom of the Opera (I sing it to calm myself down for exams sometimes)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> The song that Felicity sings is #5. I greatly suggest listening to it. The one from the original movie soundtrack.

XXXXX

"So..." Dean awkwardly starts from the driver's side. It's a twenty minute ride to Bobby's house from the apartment. 

They both knew the next twenty minutes would be the best awkward conversation.

"How'd you become a bodyguard? I mean no offense, but your not the most built guy I've ever seen... Not that you don't have muscles. I'm sure you do, but...I mean..." His babbling was cut short by Castiel's chuckle beside him. "Yeah. I inherit that from Lis"

"So I see," he smiled. "To answer your question, everyone has muscles. I grew up with a lot of older brothers and my parents were... very religious. By the time I turned eighteen I knew I had to get out so I joined the military. I was a sharpshooter for a while, until I was wounded. That's actually where I first met Jet," he smiled fondly remembering the first time he'd met his best friend.

"Wow," Dean's eyes had grown wider as he spoke. Part of him was impressed with his apparent skill. Part of him was relieved that Cas was okay after seeing combat. And part of him was excited that Castiel was such a badass. "So, you met Jet on the field?"

"In a hospital bed. I didn't even like him at first. He threatened to beat me for my cupcake" Cas couldn't help the blush creeping up his neck at Dean's full laugh. "In his defense it was chocolate with vanilla frosting"

"I know what you mean. The first thing Tommy said to me was, 'mess with Felicity and I'll mess with your face'" 

"You both seem close now, though?"

"Yeah. It was hard at first because the two of them were like a secret society you just couldn't infiltrate. Then I found Lis crying one day, she never told me why. I carried her to Tommy's and that was that. Slowly they both opened up and I can't blame them for taking their time" he said as he pulled up to the front of Bobby's house. 

Bobby was standing in front of the house scrubbing at dark smudges across the expanse. 

"Hey!" Dean called as he got out of the impala. Running up toward the house he could see the faint outline of words written there.

Narc.

"What the fuck happened here?!" He fumed at his uncle who was vigorously scrubbing at the repetition of the word.

"Good. Its you two. Both of you idjits grab a brush and help me get this off before anyone else sees," Bobby said gesturing to the shed behind the driveway. "I don't want any of the ladies seeing this,"

"No one is home currently?" Castiel asked transforming instantly to "protection mode". The sudden change sometimes unnerved Dean. Other times...

"No. I just got home myself. Once I saw this bullshit I grabbed a bucket and brush like you should be,"

"Don't get angry at Cas. This isn't his fault," Dean said coming back from the shed with two scrub brushes in hand.

"I'll help you to take it off, but first I'd like to secure the premises. May I have the keys?" The bodyguard asked. He was unfazed by the clipped tone edging Bobby's voice.

"Sure. Here. And uhm..." He began before Cas stopped him with a head shake and friendly smile.

True to his word, Castiel helped them cleaning the front of the house for two hours after checking the land over for Lincoln or anyone else. When it was time to go home Cas drove them while Dean collapsed in the backseat.

"Memo to self: research cannibalistic murder. Followed by a Google search for how to cover up evidence" he called to the front throwing his arm over his eyes.

 

XXXXX

"This is the place?" Tommy asked as they pulled up in front of Wilson and Kent the next afternoon.

"Yup. This is it. Its a partnership with his lifelong friend Greyson. He keeps telling us to be careful with partnership deals. It has to be made with someone you trust absolutely,"

"Lucky for him," Jet deadpans.

All four exit the vehicle walking up to the front door. The office looked like a normal house from the outside, complete with a green lawn. The only identifying feature was the large sign picketed into said lawn.

"Let's get this over with," Tommy said as they walked in. 

The inside was a short hallway leading to the receptionist desk. The receptionist was a cute looking woman with black hair and Asian features. Felicity and entourage took seats in the waiting area while she spoke with a tall blonde man. 

Tommy was making chit chat with Felicity when the blonde man turned to head out. As a result, she didn't have a chance to hide behind someone else.

"Annie?" The voice sounded amused and skeptical, but she knew it well. It was slightly rougher with age, but sometimes she still had nightmares.

Wide eyed she looked up from her seat. "Nick?" She squeaked out.

"Nick?" Tommy asked looking for confirmation from Felicity a second before getting to his feet, which is saying a lot because standing without his crutches hurt like a bitch. But standing with them just wasn't intimidating enough. Immediately on guard Castiel and Jet follow his example.

"What's this Lis? What's up with the attack dogs?" Nick raised his brow.

Felicity was about to answer, being stuck behind and between the two guards, however Tommy beat her to the punch.

"You're Nick?" He wracked his gaze up and down the blonde. "I've been waiting to meet you for a long time," he chuckled maliciously. "I'm Tommy, her brother," he lied then stuck his hand out to shake Nick's. 

Nick, for his benefit, didn't make a move. "I'm sure you have," he replied. "I'm here becauseTerri," he motions towards the receptionist. "She's my girlfriend. I'm not the same guy I used to be. I want to apologize," he turns his gaze to as much of Felicity as he can see between all the men body blocking him. He takes a step closer.

At the movement Jet lifts his hand to stop him. "I wouldn't come any closer," he threatened.

Nick frowned, "I really am sorry. I hope someday I can make it up to you," 

"Fat chance," Tommy states grabbing a hold of her hand. He walks away from Nick who in turn leaves the building.

Their meeting went smoothly after that. Terri was a firecracker. Instantly Felicity liked her, which made it sadder that she was with Nick. He'd probably taint her like he did everything else. It was like the opposite of Midas' touch.

"I'll be doing most of the work for your case but I'll have my intern helping out. His name is Darien. He's a bright kid," Mr. Wilson's smile wavered. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. To be honest, your one of my best students this term," 

Felicity thanked him and then they met Darien. 

"Hi, I'm going to be helping with your case," he presented his hand to each one to shake. 

"Are you in my Macro class?" She asked as she shook his hand.

"Professor Tran?" He asked squinting his eyes as though it will help him remember.

"Yeah! Tuesdays and Thursdays! Did you finish chapter 5? I could barely get past 1c," she smiled as they chatted.

"I know! I don't remember her saying anything like that in class. But you know who I really feel bad for? Her son Kevin. I sit with him in class and he says his mom is super strict about his work while they're at home. Its worse if he doesn't get it," 

They spoke for a while before they had to leave.

"I'll see you Tuesday!" She shouted back as they headed to the car where she knew the investigation would begin.

As they all buckled their seats she could see the wheels turning in both bodyguards minds. Steeling herself she began, "The only two people who know about Nick are Tommy and Dean. I'd like to keep it that way," she took another breath. "I'll tell you both because your keeping me safe. So ask anything you want," she pulled out of the lot. It was easier to have this conversation when she didn't have to look at their faces.

"You don't have to explain anything to us," Cas began.

"No. I want to. Even if I don't owe you one, I'd like to give it. I met Nick when I was twelve. His parents had become my foster parents for a while before they sent me back. Nick and I are the same age. He used to..." 

"Lis, it's okay," Tommy reached up from the front seat to pat her shoulder. "Nick used to beat her. He'd leave giant welts on her from rulers, rocks, one time he even threw a chair,"

"Is that why his parents sent you back?" Cas asked.

"No. They sent me back because one day he went too far. He tried to take something from me that I refused to give. He ended up with an iron to the face. They claimed I was psychotic,"

"So, you left that burn?" Jet voiced smirking. "I'm proud of you"

"Me too," Tommy added.

"I only have one question. When he saw you he called you Annie," Jet said. His question wasn't actually voiced, but she understood.

"Have you ever seen the movie Annie?" She asked back.

"Can't say that I have"

"Betcha they're strict, as straight as a line. Don't really care as long as they're mine. So maybe now this prayers the last one of its kind. Won't you please come get your baby. Maybe." She sang as she turned down the Queen's street. "That's my favorite song in the movie. She's a little orphan singing about when her family will finally come for her. He heard me singing it in the shower one day. That was when I first got there. Needless to say I called him Lucifer,"

They spent the rest of the afternoon in silence. Talking only about Thea's dinner.

XXXXX

Oliver had taken Thea out to have a special day at the park. They were playing on the swings when Thea spotted her friend on the monkey bars. She was off in that direction in no time, leaving Oliver in the dust.

He was sitting on the bench watching them when someone sat beside him. "Hey. Mind if I sit here?" The dark haired boy asked. He looked about the same age as Oliver.

"Go ahead," he said waving at the spot next to him. "Which one is yours?"

"That ones my brother. The one with the red hoodie,"

"Oh, Roy? I'm Thea's brother. Oliver," he held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Kevin. Yeah, Roy's adopted, in case you couldn't tell the difference between us, but I love the little rat". They chatted for a bit before Thea came running over with Roy in tow.

"Ollie! Ollie! Can Roy come over to play in the pool! Please?! Please?! Please?!"

"Only if it's okay with Kevin," suddenly Kevin found himself with double the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Kevin?!" Both chanted. After a moment Kevin laughed. 

"I'll call mom," 

"That means yes!" Roy whispered to his companion.

Sure enough, five minutes later Roy and Kevin were on their way home to change before meeting the Queens at their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? They make me write so much quicker.


	11. We need to talk about Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets a pat down. Dean has a mini freak out over possessive Castiel. Felicity has something she needs to tell Oliver. Sam is all grown up. And absolutely nothing gets accomplished!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I posted another! I've been feeling gloomy lately. Sorry.
> 
> Top 5 Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night :
> 
> 5\. Any song stuck in my head
> 
> 4\. Hot librarian guy
> 
> 3\. My family... Bleh
> 
> 2\. My future life... Future me
> 
> 1\. My stories... Got to keep the creative juices flowing, my friends.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Also! Today is the last Friday the 13th for the next 35 years... 35!

XXXXX

"Hello?" Felicity said as she opened the door. "Kevin?"

"Um. Hi. Felicity, right? Sorry I thought this was the Queen's. I'm looking for..."

"Roy!" Thea came bounding past Felicity. She grabbed the boy's hand leading him inside the house as she called out, "We're going to swim Lis!"

"I guess I have the right house," Kevin smiled watching the two disappear.

"I guess so too. You want to come in?" She gestured inside with her hand barely missing Jet's face with her wild gesture.

"Yeah," he stepped inside following Felicity to the kitchen. Jet's eyes raked over him slowly, assessing the newcomer and possible threat.

"Want something to drink?" She turned to look at him.

"No, thanks. I didn't realize you were related to the Queen's. Small world," he scratched his head taking in what he could see of the house. Flinching when he caught eyes with the protective bodyguard.

"Actually I'm dating Oliver and...temporarily...staying here...You know, its complicated," at Jet clearing his throat she said, "Is there anything you wanted 'sensei'?" She innocently batted her eyes. "Kevin, this is my friend Jet. Jet, this is Kevin. We're in class together and apparently he's related to Roy," she seemed to light up all of a sudden. "Could you help me with some of the homework?!"

"Um. Yeah. I could help you understand it. My mom is like a drill instructor at home. Don't get me wrong, I love her, not so much Phillips curves," he sheepishly smiled.

"Great! Let's go to my room!" She squealed just as Thea had upon seeing Roy.

Just as they moved to go, Jet had Kevin pressed against the cabinet. One hand firmly on the boy's shoulder as he leaned in past Kevin's personal space bubble. "Spread 'em." he whispered his demand and that somehow made it far more intimidating.

"Hey! What?!"

"It's okay Kevin. He's just doing his job," she tried to give a reassuring smile, but it didn't come out quite right. Jet was patting him down on a weapons check. "Last week he did the same thing to the mailman,"

"You're clean. Let's hope, for your sake, you stay that way," he manhandled Kevin, pushing him away.

"I'm going to check around then I'm coming up! No screwing up there!" Jet called out to her as she took Kevin's hand leading him upstairs.

"You'd better hurry then!" She called back winking at him before she disappeared from sight.

XXXXX

Dean was sitting in the living room with Tommy and Castiel. He'd arrived almost an hour ago when Oliver and Thea had gotten home.

"Cas. Perimeter check" Jet said as he walked into the room. Cas gave a nod to his partner.

"Excuse me," he said to the other two as he followed his partner out for a safety check.

Once out of earshot of the bodyguards Tommy started in on his friend. "So what happened last night?" He smirked.

"What're you talking about?" Dean countered.

XXXXX

"Don't play dumb. I know you stayed over their apartment last night. Did you sleep on the couch? Or somewhere more comfortable?" Jet waggled his brow as they walked through the kitchen to the back door.

"I'm not sure to what you're referring. Didn't you sleep near Felicity last night?" Castiel countered.

XXXXX

"Cas wasn't on the couch when I went to grab some water around midnight..." Tommy was smirking so much his face might freeze that way just for spite.

"Dude," Dean was honest to god blushing, "its not like that. We just talked," he stared daggers at his friend.

XXXXX

"Did you talk with your words or with your bodies?" Jet smirked to his partner. The kids were safe in the pool with Mrs. Queen guarding them. The fence was quiet and the porch was clean underneath.

Castiel was honest to god blushing. "Perhaps you need to find someone with whom you can speak," he said securing the pool shed.

"Why should I? There's nothing going on between the two of you and Dean seems to be a great listener," he alluded.

Back against the cold siding, Jet's head nearly missed being slammed against the side of the house they were just checking.

"Keep your hands to yourself. Understand?" Cas's voice was dripping possessiveness as he growled at his best friend.

"As long as you do the same," he looked at a spot just left of Cas's head as he pushed them apart, then back to his friend. "Especially when there's company. Wouldn't want to embarrass you when I kick your ass,".

XXXXX

"I'm going to check the kids. I'm sure they're having more fun out there," Dean mumbled.

"That's because they know they like each other. Stop pulling his pigtails and tell him!"

Dean could hear Tommy laughing at him as he flipped him off upon leaving. He didn't have to tell Tommy anything. It was weird enough that he liked Cas to begin with. He wasn't into guys. He was only into Cas.

But it doesn't matter because its not like Cas could possibly feel the same. The guy could have literally anyone he wanted. Even Thea swooned when she heard him speak. And she was the President of the Dean Winchester fan club. She's only five! Well, six now.

Glancing at the kids everything seemed fine. Until he heard something at the side of the house near the pool shed. Cautiously he made his way over to make sure that psycho wasn't here when there were kids outside. He was not prepared for what happened.

He could hear the two bodyguards speaking muffled. He could only make out the last half of what Jet said, "...Dean seems to be a great listener," Were they talking about him? What were they saying! Just then he saw Cas throw his best friend up against the wall growling in his face, "Keep your hands to yourself. Understand?"

His mind went blank all of a sudden. The world boiled down to one thing: Cas is fucking hot.

XXXXX

"Dean! Wait!" Cas called as the subject of his affection walked out the door and drove away.

"What'd you do?" Tommy asked honestly shocked that he'd just leave.

"Jet is an asshat. That's what happened," Castiel was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I was only having some fun. Come on. He obviously has...feelings...for you or something. At the least he wants to bone you," Jet pointed toward the door the Winchester had just vanished through.

"Oh!" Tommy smiled. "So what exactly happened? Not that I'm dying to know or anything..." He was nearly vibrating with anticipation.

"You're both asshats. I'll be protecting Felicity upstairs. Actually doing my job, while you two ladies gossip," with that he fumed out of the room.

"Wow. I'm pretty sure I saw steam coming from his ears," Tommy gaped.

"Sometimes I'm afraid he'll smite me in my sleep," Jet was staring in the same direction Tommy was gaping at.

"He looks like he could smite you...Now tell me what happened!"

XXXXX

"That makes so much sense now!" Felicity gushed. "Thanks. I really appreciate this. I feel bad making you do more eco in your free time. So tell me what's up with you? Got a girlfriend?!"

"No. Well, there's this one..." He trailed off.

"Who? Who is she?" 

"Just this... She's a baristta at my coffee shop. I spend a lot of time in there during midterms and finals week. Her name is Sarah," her was awkwardly wringing his hands.

"Wait. At Milligan's? She's blonde?"

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"I do! Her sister used to date my roommate. Sarah's a great girl. You should go for it," she lightly pushed his arm. 

"I don't know. The extent we speak is, 'Hi. Can I get a coffee black?'" 

"How about I introduce you? That way next time you go in you could be like, 'Hi. Can I get a coffee black? Oh, did you hear Felicity is blah blah blah?'" She smiled.

"I guess. Yeah. Let's do it," Kevin was smiling back when Oliver walked in without knocking.

"Hey Lis did you call Sam about..." He looked over from the door spotting Kevin. "Hey Kevin. What're you guys doing up here?" He was jealous. Oliver "lock up your daughter" Queen was jealous...of Kevin Tran!

"We were in the throes of passion. You know how these Natural Output graphs get me all hot and bothered," she deadpanned.

"Yeah yeah," he leaned down to kiss her quickly.

"I'll go check on Roy. My brother can be a trouble maker," Kevin said walking out the door. He shut it behind him.

"Did you call Sam about the cake for tonight?" He kissed her again taking up the seat that Kevin had just vacated.

"Yeah," another kiss. "I did," and another. "Should be here in about an hour," 

"Good. You joke, but that smart stuff does work," he breathed onto her jaw moving his mouth down. 

"Yeah?" She smirked. "An increase to the...monetary policy...will cause a decrease to the...price..." Oliver growled into the mark he was beginning to make on her neck. He began ghosting kisses toward her throat. "Oliver. There's something I need to tell you," she groaned running her fingers through his short hair.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I..."

"Ollie! Ollie!" Thea called from downstairs halting anything happening upstairs. Oliver reluctantly pulled his lips from Felicity's neck to plant a firm steamy kiss to her lips. 

"Later. Promise," he said before leaving her to think through her statement.

"Shit!" She breathed running a hand through her hair. She had a lot to think about.

XXXXX

"Here's the cake as promised," Sam said walking through the open door. "Gabriel said to let you know that you suck,".

"I think he was addressing you with that Mr. Please-stop-hitting-on-me-Gabe," she grabbed the box from his hand. "Just let him have some sugar Sam. He is a baker, after all" 

"Not going to happen. In fact, I'm thinking about taking my relationship to the next level..."

"Ew! Sam! I don't want to hear about what you do behind closed doors. That's disgusting," 

"Please. That bridge has burned. Don't you want to know about," he was grinning at her mimed vomiting. "Alright. Geez, no. The other next level," 

Felicity's mouth was agape. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "Sammy! You're only 18!"

"But I know what I want. I'm not afraid to go after it,"

"I'm so proud of you!" Arms flailing and legs flying Felicity jumped onto Sam. 

"Why do I keep walking in on you with other guys?" Oliver laughed. "If he wasn't your brother I'd be a little worried,"

"Hey where's Dean? I thought he was here?" Sam asked trying to pull Felicity off of him. 

"I don't know. He needs to get back here or we'll have a very sad Thea on our hands. I'll go call him," Felicity finally jumped off of her adoptive brother and walked outside to the front.

Ring Ring Ring

Pick up, Pick up, Pick up

Ring Ring Ri...

"Superman speaking," he answered. But his voice sounded off. 

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm just..." He sighed on the other end. "I'm confused about Louis," he sounded defeated.

"Why? What'd Lane do?" After a short pause, "Come on Smallville. Spill it,"

"I don't know. I can't tell what's going on with him. Obviously I...but I don't know if he...and its driving me crazy, Lis!" 

"Like Britney? You drive me crazy. I just can't sleep, I'm so excited I'm in too deep, oh-oh-oh Crazy. But it feels so right...!" 

"Please for the love of all things holy just stop!"

"Okay. Here's the plan. Ready: come back here. Now. Get through dinner in a broody manner, like any good superhero. Then when Thea is safely tucked into bed you will march up to Castiel and show him your squishy inside feelings. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. Fifteen minutes?"

"Not a second more,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Had some help with this chapter from Zafona. She's seriously amazing and you should all check out her stories!
> 
> Next chapter is going to be seriously dramatic. I plan on craziness ensuing. Hopefully it'll be up soon but I have drama of my own hellish brand. Sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And commenting...?


	12. Sick bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yes! I really love this one...
> 
> Top 5 things I miss this second:
> 
> 5\. X-Files
> 
> 4\. Young Padaleki
> 
> 3\. Lucifer's smiling face
> 
> 2\. Joshua Jackson
> 
> 1\. Fringe!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

XXXXX 10:45 pm 06-21-14 XXXXX

"Where were we?" Oliver murmured against her lips. Gently she disconnected their lips, looking directly into his eyes;

"I love you..."

XXXXX 10:45 pm 06-21-14 XXXXX

"Hey, you busy?" Dean asked nervously to the guard outside Felicity's door.

"If this is about earlier, I can explain. Jet is..." The sudden soft press of lips upon his own halted all coherent thought.

XXXXX 8:26 pm 06-22-14 XXXXX

"NO! DEAN!"

"CAS!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

XXXXX 2:58 am 06-23-14 XXXXX

"Ugh," she groaned from her spot. Everything felt heavy. Arms came up to rub at her aching temples only to be halted along the way. "...the fuck?" She moaned lightly tugging gently at her bonds. Her head felt like gelatin and her arms like noodles. What happened?

XXXXX 3:04 am 06-23-14 XXXXX

"Any news on his condition?" Mr. Diggle asked as he marched up to Jet in the waiting room. 

Jet could only shake his head, no. 

"Any news on Felicity?" He demanded next.

Again he shook his head. He'd been with Tommy last night.

"Jesus. What the fuck happened?"

"I know..." Came the voice of a distraught Dean Winchester. "It started two nights ago at Thea's dinner,"

XXXXX 8:30 pm 06-21-14 XXXXX

"Are you kids going to be alright without us tomorrow night? We don't have to go if you'd rather we stayed?" Moira said passing the pizza around. Thea had insisted on having only pizza.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Mrs. Queen. You two should enjoy the opera," Felicity politely answered bringing her piece to her mouth.

"Yeah Mom. You crazy kids have fun. I'll be here and so will Cas. It'll be fine. What could go wrong?"

"As long as your sure?" Robert piped in at the look of veiled distress appearing on his wife's face.

"I'll be sure to keep them safe, sir" Castiel spoke virtually ending the worry. He is a trained professional after all.

"We'll be leaving at two then. Its a long drive back to Starling,"

XXXXX 4:15 pm 06-22-14 XXXXX

"Ollie can I sleep at Roy's house?! His mommy said you have to say yes!" Brown hair whipped around in her frenzied movements.

After giving a dramatic moment of suspense he agreed to her request. Looking back to Felicity he grinned showcasing the brilliance that was the Oliver Queen smile. 

He gingerly got to his feet to leave the room. Stopping right in front of her, he leaned into her study space to whisper, "later tonight I'll show you how much I love you, too"

Felicity gave a shudder with eyes bulged even as he gave a quick kiss to her lips. The next thing she heard was, "Let's pack you a bag Thea!"

XXXXX 5:34 pm 06-22-14 XXXXX

Felicity and Cas were playing twenty questions as he did a quick perimeter check. She'd bought walkie talkies to stay in touch with her guards when they left her room. 

Just in case.

"Are you on Supernatural?" She queried into it.

"Affirmative," he answered back.

"Do you wear a trenchcoat?!" 

There was an audible sigh on the other end. "Yes," 

"Are you Misha Collins?!" She grinned at having bested him, yet again.

"You know that I am. How do you keep winning?" He asked defeated.

"I'm just that good," she dropped the walkie talkie onto the countertop as he entered through the back door.

"Alright! So, Thea is officially at Roy's. Dean is going to be here around 8:30 when he gets off work at the Roadhouse which means greasy burgers for dinner," Oliver recounted upon entering the house. "The only question now is; What to watch?"

XXXXX 8:10 pm 06-22-14 XXXXX

"I need snacks," Oliver announced as he patted down his pockets. "Shit. I left my phone in the car,"

"I'd give you mine, but it's in my room. I killed the battery earlier texting my secret boyfriend Mario..." Her face morphed into a 'what're you gonna do?' gesture. 

"That's alright. I've been texting my secret girlfriend Melissa all day," he shrugged kissing her nose before walking out of the room to retrieve his phone.

Cas returned a minute later from yet another perimeter check. After the fifth one Felicity had asked why he was doing more than usual tonight. He replied, "I've got a bad feeling about tonight" "Well, let's hope your Spidey sense is on the fritz" she'd frowned.

"Hey sunshine. Can we pop by my room? I want to grab my phone," 

"Of course. I will escort you," they made it to the staircase when they heard the backdoor close. 

"Why didn't he come in the front?" Castiel froze. Suddenly they both had a bad feeling. Quickly on guard Castiel swivelled on the spot. His body was between a horrified Felicity and a gun.

The gun was connected to Lincoln's arm.

"Let's all stay calm. There's no need for the gun," Castiel was being extremely calm about the situation. He was a soldier after all. But Felicity was freaking out. She noticed Cas's left hand was behind him. At first she thought it was for her benefit, because she would undoubtedly be afraid. But then she saw it inching it's way to his pants. Then it hit her: HIS GUN!

"I disagree. See, I've been watching you. And I've noticed the most interesting things," Cas's hand was drifting closer. "I noticed all the men you've surrounded yourself with. I had to reformulate my plan," almost there. Just a little farther.

"Is that why you beat Tommy?" She asked trying to buy some time. Cas had this in the bag. Suddenly she found her own hand drifting towards his gun.

"No. That was an added bonus. I was hoping to find you, but I could never resist a fight. Not after the cell I shared," Her heart rate began to slow until...

The front door opened. 

"Hey, what...?" Cas's hand faltered at the sight of Dean. Everything that happened next was a blur of reality. There was no sound except the rushing of blood to her ears.

Lincoln's attention was ripped to the right as was the bullet from his gun.

Castiel's hand fell as he jumped in front of Dean. Tackling then both to the ground.

Felicity managed to grab the gun off Castiel and fire once.

Too soon she was overtaken by Lincoln. 

The last thing she registered was a hot rush shooting through her veins before the world went dark.

XXXXX 3:04 am 06-23-14 XXXXX

There is a screech of metal on metal. Followed closely by footsteps in slow succession. Sounds like he's walking down some steps. Thank God for Dean's movie collection. If there's anything Ashley Judd and Liam Neeson have collectively taught her it's how to escape psychos.

Step one: figure out where the fuck you are.

A basement. A cold one at that. There's a giant fridge and racks of pans stacked on giant wire shelves. Maybe some sort of storage area? But where?

"Ah. The Princess is finally awake," he drawled while drawing over a chair from the direction he'd appeared from. With an audible smack he was seated in front of the newly awakened blonde."Sleep well?"

"Great," she spat sarcastically. "Where are we?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked. The gesture was darker than she'd ever seen it. "We're nowhere that they'll find you if that's what you're worried about," getting to his feet a knife is pulled from his combat boots. "We'll lie low here for a while," the knife is pressed against her upper left arm. For a second it's stagnant while her heart rate picked up speed. "have some fun together," the tip was lunged into her arm creating an L shape. A scream of pain erupted from her mouth. His head dipped down so that his lips ghosted her ear. "And when I get bored I'll bury you somewhere special,". 

In a minute he was gone again. Only the sound of retreating footsteps. Once the creaking sound of scraping metal was gone she was left alone with her self.

Or so she thought until she heard the low moan from her right.

"Who's there?" She hoarsely groaned, squinting in the harsh light. Only a single bulb illuminated the entire room.

Slowly the form crawled further into the light.

She gave a surprised gasp just as the crawling form gave a whimper.

"Fuck. They'll never find us,"

XXXXX 3:10 am 06-23-14 XXXXX

Diggle rubbed a tired hand over his features. "Okay. Has everyone else been accounted for?"

"Yes. The Singers are all at their house. They've been instructed not to leave and I've sent Fitzgerald over to watch them. The Queen's have been notified and have driven back to stay with the Tran's. Gallagher is watching their house,"

"I'm over here with Dean," Tommy deadpanned from his spot next to Dean.

"The cops found Oliver drugged in the backseat of his car," Jet added. "He's in the same room as Castiel under police protection,"

"Who's the detective in charge of the investigation?" Was Diggle's next question.

"That would be me," from behind Diggle a tall blonde man approached the group. Tommy and Jet instantly recognized him.

Jumping to his feet Tommy growled out, "You,"

"Calm down. I told you I'm not the same person I used to be. I want to help Felicity. You don't have to believe me, but that doesn't change the fact that I will find this sick bastard. And I will make him pay," 

"Wait, who are you?" Dean asked furrowing his brow.

"My name is Nick..." He didn't get any further before Dean was up on his feet. Fist firmly connected to face. 

Two more punches landed before Jet pulled Dean away. Anything more than that and he'd definitely be prosecuted.

"Let me go, Jet! I know what you did! You jackass!" He screamed throughout the hospital fighting against the bodyguard's hold.

"Calm down," Jet tried to soothe as he held back his friend. "There are cops everywhere and he's one of them. Save it for later," he only let go when he was sure the other man wouldn't bite off Nick's ear in a wild frenzy.

Nick was swiping at blood running down from his nose and split lip. He raised a hand to stop another officer from cuffing Dean.

"I'll let it slide this time, because I deserved it. Next time I won't be so forgiving," he accepted the towel from a shocked red-headed nurse. "Now can we talk about Felicity? The first 48 hours are the most important. Tell me everything..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?!? 
> 
> *wringing hands nervously* Well?


	13. The Count of Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yes!!!! Questions are answered!!!
> 
> Top 5 people I've met while writing:
> 
> 5\. Supernena25
> 
> 4\. Sakura_blossom62
> 
> 3\. Zafona
> 
> 2\. Supernaturalfan2013
> 
> 1\. Kam75
> 
> Thanks all of you for being there to help me! I love to all!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

XXXXX 3:15 am 06-23-14 XXXXX

"How? How did he get you into this?" Felicity asked from her chair. She tried to keep her voice only loud enough for her companion to hear. "How long have you been down here?"

"This," he struggled to lift himself into a sitting position. His hands were zip tied behind him. His legs were likewise tied at the ankles. The action looked similar to a fish gulping for air on land. When he was finally propped up against a close shelving unit he finished his thought. "Last Night. He came in to the shop," he heaved a heavy breath. "It was right as I was closing. Sometimes, if you barely make it I'll stay open a little later to help out a customer. So, I did. And he whacked me in the back with a chair. I was still lucid so he kicked me...a lot. Then I woke up down here. Ironic. I always hated this basement,"

"Gabe. I'm so sorry," tears began to sting at the back of her eyes. "This is all my fault. I never wanted anyone else to be dragged into this," softly she began sobbing.

"Hey now. There's nothing to apologize for," he softy stated. "When we get out of this you get me some sugar from Samsquatch and we're even, deal?" 

The small smile on her face was enough to ease her wayward tears. "Deal. There's something you should know, though. About Sam,"

"He's got the clap! I knew it! Its always the pretty boys," he joked.

"Ew! I just found out that he knew what sex was! No, he's going to propose to Jo," 

Gabriel sighed low. "He's not into adultery, is he?"

"Afraid he's as loyal as they come,"

"Alright then. We need to figure out how to escape before the wedding. I want that sugar without a side of guilt," he said looking around the area.

"What exactly do you keep down here?" She asked mimicking his visual search. Her progress was slow due to the dim lighting and pain shooting through her left arm.

"Old pots and pans. Some ribbon and decorative supplies. Um, extra chairs...like the one your sitting in. And..." His speech was halted by the sound of creaking metal.

"Shit. Play dead!" She whispered to her friend. He was already a step ahead of her crawling toward the area he'd come from.

Slow steps made their way closer until they were right in front of her. Thankfully Gabe had made it back to his "death spot". 

"Hey beautiful," Lincoln walked a circle around her, like a vulture stalks its prey. "Miss me?"

"Like a canker sore," she grumbled.

"You've got a feisty tongue now. I missed a lot during my time away," he excitedly chattered continuing to circle her.

"It wasn't a vacation. You were in jail. For pulling shit like this!... Why would you do this?" Although she began strong she deflated at the end.

Lincoln stopped behind her. Bringing out the same hunting knife from earlier he cut down the back of her shirt until it fell away. Leaving her only in her bra. 

"Originally I wasn't going to," the knife bit into her left shoulder, right under her shoulder blade. 

"Fuck," she hissed.

"But I was celled with a charming man. He spent our nights regaling me with his torture stories," he continued to slash her skin. "See, he worked freelance for several seedy businesses," 

Felicity let out a screech at the sickly movement combined with the sounds made from the encounter. Lincoln only smirked at her pain.

"They only caught him by chance. He gave me pointers on making it last. Great torture doesn't end with physical pain, love. The scars remain forever. Those scars need to count," the knife was finally pulled from her skin. 

The blonde was too busy catching her breath to fight back when her kidnapper leant down to place a kiss to the top of her head.

"So you decided to copy him?" She hissed through her teeth.

"Let's call it inspiration. You were always mine. I've known it since that day in Walmart. Now everyone else will, too" this time he leaned down to kiss her right shoulder blade. 

Without thinking she pulled on her binds to get away from him. A painful cry escaped her from the force it caused on her fresh wounds. Her entire left side felt like it was lit on fire.

"Careful there sweetheart you'll damage my goods. Until next time," he called as he began his retreat upstairs.

"Fuck!"

XXXXX 5:29 am 06-23-14 XXXXX

"It's been hours! Why haven't you found her yet?!" Dean shouted to an officer when he saw him talking to Tommy in the hall.

"I've got him. Save yourself," Tommy told the officer as he moved to enter Castiel's room. "Man, you've got to calm down. I promise they'll find her. They have to," he rested his hand on Dean's shoulder to give support. Not only had his sister just been kidnapped, but kidnapped by the psycho who tried to set him on fire and shot the guy he likes... Dean was feeling a lot right now.

And he was never good with feelings.

At least Sam was safe. "How's Cas doing?"

Dr. Laffite had taken Castiel's case when he came in. Tommy had been coming back so much that he had them call him Benny.

"Not so hot. Benny said he wasn't sure when he'd wake up. Something about trauma to his head when he tackled me," Dean heaved a deep sigh before turning his gaze to his friend. "What'd the cop say?"

"He said Nick's working them over like a Nazi so it's only a matter of time. He couldn't tell me much about the actual investigation though. I know they were talking to everyone at Bobby's so they're being thorough," they both knew it was a long shot to find her so soon. 

"They could be in Canada by now,"

"Even still, Jet is out there. We both know he's a scary son of a bitch. Remember when we first met them?" He grinned in an effort to lighten the mood. Everyone was considered a target for 'The Count' so they were basically quarantined.

"You mean the first time I've ever been threatened with a cavity search for lying? Yeah. I remember"

"Say what you will, he's nothing if not thorough," they both chucked low. Suddenly His face turned more serious as they spoke. "I'm really sorry about Cas..."

Dean cut him off, "he's not dead. He's going to wake up anytime"

"I know. I'm just sorry. Did Benny say anything about Sleeping Beauty? He's not in a coma or anything, is he?" Tommy asked pointing to Oliver laid out in the bed next to Castiel's.

"They aren't sure when he'll wake up either. Lincoln OD'ed him. He won't die... probably,"

"Fan-fucking-tastic..."

XXXXX 5:30 am 06-23-14 XXXXX

"Thank god. You're awake" Gabriel said as Felicity lifted her head groggily.

"What happened?" She croaked. Her throat was killing her from screaming and thirst.

"You passed out around the fifth time he came down. That last time he cold cocked you for being extra mouthy," he frowned.

"Shit! There goes the Miss America pageant. He still thinks you're dead?" 

"Yeah. Mr. Congeniality hasn't even looked my way,"

"Awesome. Did you get the stuff while I was out?" She asked right before they heard the telltale scrape of metal. "Fuck..."

"After," he whispered rolling back over.

"Up and at 'em bright eyes! We've got to finish my masterpiece!" He yelled over. Startling her just a bit.

"Get way from me!" She yelled back. Breathing deeply for the pain she knew would come from it, she steeled herself before jerking her bonds in a lackluster attempt to escape his knife. 

"Squirm all you want. I'm still going to finish it. The only question is; how much pain can you handle?" He cocked his head to the side in front of her in an inquisitive manner. The movement was wrong on anyone that wasn't Castiel.

Then she remembered how he'd been left behind in that house. Her head fell again. It appeared as though all of her fight had seeped out.

"Excellent," and he made his way to her back again. Seizing her right arm he ran his knife over the soft flesh yet again. 

"What'll you do after you finish? You going to kill me? Just do it!" She pleaded through the pain. It was too much. Her eyes began to flutter closed. Her mind was protecting itself by shutting down at the pain.

"Heavens no. The blood loss will. After that I'm going to make you worthy of a museum. I met a lot of people in the slammer. They taught me all their secrets. Like an apprentice of sorts. But this student will surpass all of his teachers. I just needed the perfect canvas," he leaned in close finishing work on her arm. "There's no one else I would want to share my crowning moment with, than you,"

It was too much work. She was fighting consciousness the entire time. At his words she let go and the world was black again. 

XX

"Bitch. Think you'd be able to handle it. Not like this is the worst you've had, is it?" Lincoln recounted to the passed out form still strapped down. 

There must be a God out there because he hasn't tried to defile her body while she was passed out. He only cut her. And only when she was awake. 

Gabriel waited until he was sure Lincoln was gone he crawled over to Felicity's bound body. He has to work fast if he wants to make this count. 

He grabbed the spare knife he found last time she was asleep and cut her legs free. Gently he nudged her head hoping to wake her up. He'd already cut his own legs and hands free. He had clipped his arm a little in the name of freedom but that was nothing compared to Felicity's injuries.

Gently he began to cut through the binds on her wrists. Lincoln's movements were imprecise at best. Between cuttings he gave her barely any recovery time before going back again. Sometimes it was a half hour. Other times it was barely twelve minutes. Good thing he remembered his watch yesterday. 

"Hey. Felix. You need to get up," finally he'd finished her wrists. Quickly he transferred his shirt onto her neck. He couldn't be bothered with arm holes right now. Gabriel braced his knees and steeled himself to carry another hundred twenty pounds on top of his own. 

Felicity only moaned lightly as he picked her up. It was awkward grabbing all over his friend. He made sure to be careful of her shoulders and back. Unfortunately that meant grabbing handfuls of her ass to lift her over his shoulder. 

Quietly, and as quickly as he could, Gabe made his way over to the storm door hidden behind the far shelf. It was hidden after Felicity and he had pushed the shelf there years ago. They met when Felicity lived with the Milton's. 

Their kid was terrible to Felicity. One day he'd seen her running from him down the street. He'd seen her at school before with him bothering her. 

"Hey! Felix! Over here, quick!" He called out.

She had followed his orders as he led her down to the basement. "Felicity. My name is Felicity," she said gasping for breath.

"I'm Gabriel," he stuck his hand out to shake. "You probably shouldn't follow strangers into basements, but your in luck because I'm a good guy and Nick is an asshole,"

"I knew who you were. Everyone talks about you at school. I'm not totally deluded, thanks," she cautiously shook his offered hand. 

After a moments pause filled with both parties sizing up the other Gabe said, "I'm going to stick with Felix," he smiled at her bewilderment. 

"Why? It's not my name,"

"Felix the Cat" was the only explanation he offered.

Gabriel offered her shelter from the tyrant as well as friendship. It didn't matter that he was a year older. They'd been friends since then. He offered to have her run the bakery once he'd inherited it from his Uncle, but she turned him down. Said she wanted to make it on her own. 

Somehow he saw something like this coming. Just not to this extreme. 

He kept a vigilant ear out for the Count of Crazy while trying to pry open the hidden door. 

This has to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think they'll make it or will psycho go slasher? Will the guys wake up? What does Lincoln do when he leaves the basement?
> 
> *shrugs* Who knows... What do you think...


	14. Lincoln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe runs for freedom. Sam pays up. Castiel and Oliver awake. Felicity doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is super late but here it is. Sorry. I've had a very stressful time lately. This story is coming to a close. I think maybe one or two more chapters and then I'm going to add timestamps like Let's play a game.
> 
> Top 5 beautiful shows that ended forever:
> 
> 5\. Emily Owens, M.D
> 
> 4\. Drop Dead Diva
> 
> 3\. Friday Night Lights (*sigh* Kyle Chandler makes me swoon. So does Zach Gilford)
> 
> 2\. Smallville
> 
> 1\. X-Files
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't intend any infringement of any kind.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

XXXXX

Dean sits by his side for hours. He's been sitting in this chair, unwavering since Benny had said he could see Castiel. He never got back up. 

Not to eat, as if he could. Not to pee, he could wait. Not to sleep, even though he's been up for the past twenty hours. No. He does none of this. Only sits holding Castiel's hand while the steady beep of the heart monitor sets the pace for his own heartbeat.

Tommy just left the room with an officer to get them some coffee. "I just got my cast off and if I don't walk by myself soon I'm going to pull a Kathy Bates...on you," he'd told the officer. It hadn't worked of course, but the hospital wing had been sectioned off with money from the Queen's and Nick had made it his base of operations. With a nod of his head he gestured for the officer to escort Tommy to the hot beverage.

His family and the Queens had slowly migrated here throughout the morning. They were settled throughout the wing. Oliver had been moved to his own room so that his family could sit with him privately while Dean did the same with Cas. The whole time his family was with him they were caring and loving but they all left him alone to give him space. All except Tommy who refused to leave one of his best friends.

It's almost seven in the morning now. He's not great with words, especially concerning his feelings, but his mind is drifting with so much that he may be giving himself an anxiety attack.

What if Cas never wakes up? What if they never find Felicity? What if they find her, but it's too late? This is all his fault. If he hadn't come in then Cas could've done his job and protected Felicity. That was his only job and Dean had gotten in the way. What would he do with himself if neither of them pulled through? He couldn't live with himself knowing he was the reason...

At that moment he's cut off from his self loathing by a quiet moan followed by a squeeze to his hand. 

Like a bullet his head shoots up to glance at the fleeting eyes of... what was their relationship? He shakes the thought from his head. It doesn't matter because Cas is alive and staring up at him.

"What happened?" The mangled bodyguard croaked. He didn't even try sitting up. He'd been through enough traumas to know that if you were waking up in the hospital, then horizontal is how you want to stay for a while.

"What's the last thing you remember?" 

"Um," he winced at the pain in his side before he could answer.

Quickly jumping into action Dean hovered over Cas. "Are you in pain? I can get a nurse,"

Awkwardly, Castiel raised his hand to tell Dean without words to stop in his tracks. "I'm fine. Just uncomfortable. Last I remember we were in a standoff. I was reaching for my gun but I don't... I can't..." He huffed indignantly. Seemingly wracking his brain for the information it was protecting itself from.

"I walked into the house. Lincoln pulled the trigger and you," he shook his head as a watery smile took shape on his face. "You jumped on top of me. Took a bullet to the side," unconsciously they both looked to the gauze on Castiel's midsection. Castiel looked back to Dean's eyes without any trace of anger or malice. No, he was staring back with the total antithesis. 

And that did it. The levy broke.

Dean brought his free hand up to cover his eyes as the tears began to form. He couldn't let go of Castiel's hand because it was tethering him to reality. "I'm so sorry, Cas. This is all my fault," he sobbed against his own hand. 

Shakily Cas reached up to take Dean's hand away from his face. Intertwining their fingers as he brought Dean's hand to his lips. He kissed each of his knuckles before duplicating the action to the other hand he held. The tenderness of the gesture made Dean tear a little bit more. 

"I don't regret it," his voice was nothing but sincere as he lay there looking straight into Dean's soul. The way that only he could. "In fact, I'd do it again. I would jump in front of a million bullets if it meant keeping you safe,"

Dean leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Cas's lips.

"Ahem," Tommy said from behind as he feigned clearing his throat. "Morning Snow White. I see Charming here kissed it better," he walked into the room dropping back down to his chair. 

"Don't listen to Rumpelstiltskin over there. He doesn't get it," Dean snickered wiping his face in a vain attempt to hide his girly tears.

"Would you mind letting me have a few minutes with my boyfriend, Tommy?" Cas asked politely.

Boyfriend. Guess that's what they are. Cool. 

"I would but I need my second string best friend right now. They just wheeled Felicity into the wing and the officer held me down on the ground until she was gone and I stopped thrashing," he took a sip of his coffee. "Now I'm in shock and I don't want to be alone,"

"What!? They found her?! How'd she look?!" Dean let out in a continuous string to rival Tommy's last rant. 

All he whispered in reply was the one word that made everyone silent. "Bloody..."

XXXXX

Gabriel stumbled his way out of the car door and left it open as he made his way to the backseat where Felicity was laid out. As carefully as he could he lifted her into his bare arms through the doors of the hospital. 

"I need help!" He cried carrying her to the onslaught of nurses that shuffled toward him. "Her name is Felicity and she needs help!"

"Felicity?" A nurse asked as she lagged behind the cart currently ushering away the rumpled blonde. "Last name?" She asked Gabriel hopefully while looking over his bruised upper body. 

He brushed off her hands urgently. "Smoak. Felicity Smoak. You need to help her. Felicity's more important" he pleaded. Felicity hadn't woken since they left. Gabe was seriously worried about his friend.

"We'll take care of Felicity but you need to follow me. This way," the nurse said as she led him around different twists and turns of the hospital. He didn't take in to account where he was. Blindly following the woman, he barely registered when she stopped to buzz him into a set of double doors.

"What the fuck?" He asked as he glanced around the people loitering. It looked like an Army operations room. There were cops everywhere and leaderboards filled with information that he'd only ever seen on Castle. 

Scanning the room to properly take everything in, his eyes fell on some people that he recognized. Bobby, Ellen, Sammy and Jo were all sitting huddled together worriedly. Swiftly he approached the group.

XX

Sam was the first to see Gabriel. At first he was confused as to why he was even there. Gabe wasn't part of this. Then his eyes took in the bruised appearance and state of undress. 

Suddenly on his feet Sam was unconsciously walking toward his friend. They met in the middle of the hallway. Sam lightly brought his hand forward to caress Gabriel's right arm.

"I've never been so happy to see you Samsquatch," Gabe let out on a sigh

"What happened?" The taller man asked. Then remembering himself pulled his arm away from the Baker as he shucked out of his sweater. "Here, take this,"

"Thanks," Gabriel took the offered sweater wincing slightly as the fabric pulled against the purple splotches forming along his entire upper body. He opened his mouth to explain the situation when he spotted a figure approaching from behind Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here, Luce?" By now Jo has walked over to her boyfriend grabbing his hand once again.

"That's detective. Haven't seen you in a while Willy Wonka," Nick drawled stepping closer to the shorter man.

"Aw. You missed me. For a second I was wondering how you could be a cop but then I remembered everyone's crooked. Nice shiner," he deadpanned from Sam's side.

"While I'd love to continue this pissing contest later we have other things to discuss now. Nurse Bingham says you brought in Felicity," the detective pauses for confirmation. Gabriel obliges with a nod to the affirmative.

"Wait," Sam bursts essentially cutting off whatever Nick was about to add. "Lincoln did this to you?! What happened to Felicity?!"

"That's precisely what I'd like to know. I need you to tell me exactly what happened, but start with where you last saw The Count,".

"My bakery. He kept us in the basement," Nick called over some uniformed officers and directed them where to go. Then he gestured for Gabriel and entourage to sit down while he recounted the rest.

"How did you get involved?" Nick asked first.

"I'm not sure. I was closing up yesterday when this guy came up asking for something real quick. I'd seen him before. He came into the shop the day before when Sam was picking up a cake. Then he hit me with a chair while I wasn't looking. Beat me pretty bad after that and dumped me in the basement. Pretty sure he thought I was dead"

"What happened in the basement?" Nick was recording the conversation as well as jotting down any notes he deemed important.

"Felix was tied up..."

"And Felix is your nickname for Felicity Smoak, is that correct?"

"Yes. She was tied to a chair. Sporadically Lincoln would come down and he...he, um... he cut Felix. On her back. But it wasn't just about hurting her. He was marking her. He said that true torture didn't end with physical pain. He's fucking psychotic," Gabriel took deep breaths to calm his quickly beating heart. "I got her out as fast as I could. He was so unpredictable. He would head upstairs then come back. When I finally got her out I was struggling to carry her down the street,"

Sam knew Bobby still had his car in the shop. He didn't want to bother asking Gabriel how he got here, though. They'd find out in a minute.

"That's when the guy stopped me. At first he was really angry and asked where I'd gotten Felix. Then when I explained he gave me his car keys and headed toward the bakery. He didn't give a name. Scary motherfucker, though. I thought he was going to kill me"

"Can you describe him for me? The man that stopped you," 

"Yeah. Sandy hair. Brown eyes. Yea high," he held up his hand to gesture above his head.

"That sounds like Jet," Sam said. Without explanation he walked into a room across the hall. Coming back a moment later. "Is this the guy?" He asked holding a random cell phone up to Gabriel's face.

Golden eyes roved over the image on screen. It was one of the guy leaning against a black car. Although it was a cellphone picture it was clear and really great. The sun caught in his hair just right. If he wasn't such a threatening guy Gabe might even like him.

"That's him. He would have a cool ass name, wouldn't he?" He said pushing the phone away from his face.

"That's Jet. He and Castiel were watching over Felicity and Tommy..." Sam said closing the phone.

"Wait. Castiel? Like the Angel of Thursday?" Gabriel furrowed his brow.

Sam mimicked his confusion. "Yeah...?"

"So you drove here after?" Nick cut into their staring.

He shook the expression from his face and looked back to Lucifer. "Yeah. I laid Felix in the back and drove as fast as I could here. That guy told me which hospital to take her to, which, I guess, makes sense now"

"Excuse me detective," the nurse from earlier walked closer smiling apologetically at the others as she addressed Nick. "Dr. Lafitte asked me to get you. He says its important,"

"Thank you. I'll be back for more questions. I want someone to check you over," he said as he rose to his feet to follow the nurse out.

"He's really the lead detective on this?"

"Yeah. He's been really great. Although Dean punched his in the face and Tommy was angry to see him. Why don't you guys like him? He seems nice enough," Sam questioned next to Jo holding her hand in his.

"Well appearances can be decieving. Even Lucifer was an angel before he fell," Gabriel sneered.

"In any case I have something for you" Jo rose to her feet and closed the few feet between them to lay a quick kiss to his lips. "Thank you for saving my sister," she whispered sincerely.

Gabriel smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'd do anything for Felix,"

When they broke apart Jo looked to Sam. "Isn't there something you'd like to say to Gabriel?"

Likewise Sam stood up only to kneel in front of Gabriel's chair. His hand wrapped around the back of Gabe's neck to draw him in, leaning in he kissed Gabe square on the mouth. He allowed Gabe to have as much as he wanted because he'd never get this chance again. "Thanks for saving Lis,"

XXXXX

"What's happened Dr? Is she alright?" Nick asked upon entering the secluded room. He saw the mop of blonde hair that he knew well. The nurses were holding Felicity on her side while they cleaned the apparent wounds on her back. There were too many bodies obscuring his view to accurately see what had happened.

"Her heart rate is low, but we can take care of that. We need to build her vitals back up and she suffered some bruising to her ribs and face which are going to hurt for a while...but. Whats worrisome is what we found on her back," Benny ordered the nurses to move away from their spots so the detective could view her back. 

Nick was horrified at the sight. Not taking his eyes away he spoke in a calm voice conveying all of his pent up rage, "What...? Is there any way to get rid of it?"

Benny shook his head sadly. "I'm not sure. First the scar tissue will have to heal,"

In large lettering that took up the entire expanse of her upper back was the word: Lincoln; etched haphazardly into her delicate skin.

XXXXX

Oliver awoke with a start late in the afternoon. His mother cried and held him tight as he did. 

His father asked, "Are you alright?"

Oliver groggily replied, "I'm okay. I think. My head is pounding" his hand was rubbing circles around his mother's back as she sobbed into his chest. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" His father asked carding a hand through his son's short hair. 

"I was going to grab my phone from the car. Then this guy came out of nowhere and he threw me against the car. Next thing I know mom is crying on me," his mom leans up to place a kiss to his forehead. "Wait! Where's Felicity?! Is she okay?! What happened?!" His heart monitor started to beep rapidly add he tried to sit up to look for his girlfriend.

His parents shared a worried look before turning back to him. His mother placed a hand on his chest to lay him back down.

XXXXX

"What happened to Lincoln?" Diggle asked his employee as he entered the room late the next afternoon.

"I searched all over the bakery but I couldn't find him anywhere," he lifted his arms in a show of bemusement.

"Aren't you going to look for him?" Dean asked from next to Cas, both men had furrowed brows. It wasn't like Jet to give up easily. 

"He'll turn up. I was thinking about getting drunk tonight and helping them search in the morning. You're both coming because I'm buying,"

There it was. Castiel's face adopted an understanding expression. That was their code. Whenever Jet said he was buying it never meant alcohol.

"Of course," he nodded to his partner while taking Dean's hand in his own. Then he leaned down to whisper something in his boyfriend's ear. Dean only smiled in return.

Later that night the three men began driving across town in Jet's car. Benny hadn't been happy about Castiel signing himself out, but Castiel had waved him away saying that he'd been shot at plenty of times.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Castiel cryptically asked his partner.

"Never leave home without it" came his equally cryptic answer. 

"Can you please tell me what we're doing, now?" Dean voiced from the backseat.

"We're going to exterminate some vermin from my storage locker. After that, we're getting drunk" Jet informed him.

"Okay..." 

Dean didn't understand. Not when Jet pulled up to the holding area of the unit. Not when Castiel helped pull vats of chemicals, one clearly marked "lye" , and a car battery from the trunk. Not when Jet handed him a bonesaw...

Not until he opened the garage type door to see Lincoln chained to a chair in the middle of the unit. He was bound and gagged. The entirety of the space was covered with drop clothes to catch any potential evidence.

"Oh. I get it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...?


	15. Season Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a talk while Sam explains things to Thea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know its been a while, but stuff comes up. I hope you like this. Its short but I wanted to finish this up so I could get to the fun one-shots. Hopefully il have the first one up this weekend. Stay tuned! This isn't the end.

XXXXX

"Sugar honey iced tea..." Felicity groaned as she registered the pain radiating from her back. 

"There's no one here but us. You can curse," a voice chuckled from next to her. Suddenly she was hyper aware of her surroundings. She was horizontal on her side. But this was too comfortable to be the concrete and not comfortable enough to be her own bed. Someone was laying with her, while holding her hand, tightly. 

That voice. She knew that voice. It was the voice of her boyfriend. Oliver's. Slowly she opened her eyes to see them facing each other. Albeit on sperate beds.

"I had them wheel my bed into your room. I didn't want to crowd your space and Benny told me to stay horizontal. I thought he was just hitting on me," he chuckled.

Felicity returned the gesture before grimacing at the pain spreading throughout her entire form. Oliver reached next to her head to press the morphine button. Soon a chill ran through her veins at the medicine soothing her. 

"I was worried that you'd been hurt" she whispered finding it difficult to raise her voice. Her hand came up to brush a single finger, feather light, across his jaw.

"I'm fine. But you gave me a scare," he replied lowly raising her hand to lightly kiss. "You were in rough shape when they brought you in". Oliver's eyes were full of worry and relief simultaneously.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out. "Is everyone else okay?" Add if suddenly remembering her situation she rushes to add, "How're Cas and Dean? Where's Gabe?"

"Calm down" he soothes running his hand across her cheek. The heart monitor showed back down steadily as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Everyone is fine. Cas is awake and with Dean, who is likewise fine. Gabe brought you in. He's pretty beat up, but he'll be alright,"

"Lincoln?"

"Nick has an entire police squad looking for him. Not to mention that Diggle and Jet are helping them look. You need to rest now" he whispered into her forehead as he placed a chaste kiss there.

Her eyes began to feel heavy with sleep. "Thank you for staying. You never left"

"Of course not. I love you Felicity"

"I love you, too. Please don't leave," was the last thing she said before drifting off.

XXXXX

"Is 'licity sick?" Thea asked once she skidded to a stop in front of Sam. She had wanted to hang out with the cool kids, so she left her parents to skip to the other side of the room.

Shocked by the sudden abrupt appearance of the little girl and the nature of her question Sam remained silent for a moment. Jo and Gabe were in the middle of a discussion next to him. Devoting all of his attention to Thea he motioned for her to come closer. Then quickly he lifted her to sit on his knee. 

"No, sweetheart. She isn't sick. But she did get hurt," he tried to explain. "Did your mommy or daddy tell you why we're here?"

Her brown curls shook from side to side. Apparently no one had told her anything. He couldn't blame them, either. She is so young. And Felicity had been right to be afraid of dragging this poor family into their problem. What if Thea had been home? Cas had been shot, Oliver was drugged into overdose, and Felicity was drugged before she was abducted. He doesn't know how his brother had managed to leave unscathed but he had. At least physically unscathed, the image of Cas bleeding to death would likely stay with him for years. He shudders at the thought of Thea being thrown into the situation. Would she have been asleep? Would the shots have woken her? Maybe she would've crept down the stairs in time to see Felicity's lithe body dragged to her doom. Or Cas bleeding to death in Dean's arms as he frantically called 911. But she wasn't. Thea was still an innocent child. And she is in front of him right now wondering why everyone is huddled here. So he pushed the thoughts away to never think of again.

"Sweetheart," he gave a deep sigh while trying to think of the best way to explain without scaring her. "there was a bad man. He was angry with Felicity and he hurt her," 

"But the doctor will make her better, right?" Her brown eyes were saddened at his words.  
"Of course he will. Benny made Tommy better, too. We'll just have to be gentle with her when we visit, okay?" He smiled softly at Thea who smiled back, seemingly happy with that. 

Sam turned his head to see Tommy appear in the hall speaking with Benny. "Can we get 'licity a present?" Thea cheered from her seat upon his legs.

He smiled turning his head back to her. "Let's go to the gift shop! I'll even get you some chocolate, how's that sound?"

"Yes! Come on!"

"We have to ask your mom first," Thea slid off of him, bursting into a run down the hall to ask her mother.

Sam chuckled to himself. His family were all safe and together. Some he never knew would become his family had joined. Maybe they'd be alright after all.

XXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr at Lettersbymail.tumblr.com or on twitter @anna_tml


End file.
